Strangers in a Cell
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: A spy from an enemy nation and a citizen with too much honor are thrown into a cell, awaiting execution. Not all is as it seems and the light of day brings only despair. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki may be strangers but it will only last for one night. AU. IchiRuki. Lemon. No longer a One-Shot
1. Strangers in a Cell

**Strangers in a Cell**

**Summary: A spy from an enemy nation and a citizen with too much honor are thrown into a cell, awaiting execution. Not all is as it seems and the light of day brings only despair. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki may be strangers but it will only last for one night. AU. IchiRuki Lemon**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all characters, crushing the dreams of fanfic writers everywhere.**

* * *

The prisoner gasped for air as her head was lifted out of the water. She took heavy breaths as her violet eyes glared up at her tormentor.

"Rukia Kuchiki," the interrogator sneered, "What is your purpose in this country? Give us the truth and you may yet be spared."

The raven haired young woman spat at the man's feet and continued to pant, knowing her fate was sealed regardless. The interrogator snapped his fingers and her face was pressed into the water again. She struggled to lift herself but two men held her down. Her nose and throat burned and just when she felt her body would succumb, she was pulled out again.

Again she gasped for air and glared at her tormentor, who gritted his teeth at her. "If you will not give us your purpose, then we will find another use for you," the interrogator said as he turned and walked away.

The moment he reached the door, Rukia felt a hand on her head and she was forced under once again.

* * *

A young man with bright orange hair sat in a dank cell, his hands bound. His simple robes were torn but still sturdy, and his face was bruised and cut. Dried blood lingered on his hands, whether it was his or not, he didn't know. A guard unlocked his cell and dragged him from the room.

He was forced to stand and march down the halls of the Lord's castle, the Lord his family has lived under all his life. His thoughts drifted back to the events that had played out that morning. Particularly, the petite woman with violet eyes lingered in his mind.

The young man soon found himself kneeling before the Lord of these lands, Genryusai Yamamoto. He was an old man with a long braided beard, but the look of his eyes held great power and determination. Beside him stood his most trusted general, Chojiro Sasakibe

A moment later, another door opened and Ichigo saw the guard dragging the raven haired woman into the room. Her arms were bound behind her back and her face was worn and wet, her hair matted. Her black robes were also torn but still held together well. She was forced to kneel before the Lord and it was obvious she had little strength to resist.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto's powerful voice echoed, "You have been charged with attacking a member of my army and critically injuring him. Furthermore, we now know you are here to relay information about our clan back to your brother, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya Kuchiki. Do you deny these accusations?"

Ichigo looked to the weary young woman and saw her take several deep breaths. She was obviously in a great deal of pain but she persevered nonetheless, it made Ichigo even more furious at his Lord.

Rukia lifted her head, her violet eyes hardening, remaining silent.

"Will you not answer, woman?!" the Lord shouted, "I am not asking you to try to justify your crimes. I only wish to know if you understand the gravity of your actions!"

Rukia lowered her head and nodded reluctantly. Ichigo shifted his gaze to his Lord and sneered. Sasakibe saw that look and glared at the young man but said nothing. A moment later, Yamamoto turned his gaze to Ichigo.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki, the only son of Isshin Kurosaki. Am I correct?" Ichigo didn't dare to speak, only nod.

"I see," the Lord said, "Explain your reasoning for aiding this woman in attacking my men this morning, and I may yet spare your life."

Ichigo took a deep breath and replied, "I owed her a debt of gratitude. Nothing more."

Rukia's eyes shot to the orange haired youth, unsure of what he meant. Yamamoto noticed the captive woman's confusion and whispered to Sasakibe. The Lord's general slowly approached Ichigo and moved behind him. Ichigo felt his bonds being cut and he was pulled to his feet. Sasakibe pressed something into his hand.

Ichigo pulled his hand in front of him to see a tanto blade in his hand. As he stared at the knife, Sasakibe signaled to the guards surrounding Rukia.

Rukia struggled as one man held her head still and other pried her mouth open. A third man approached with a pair of iron tongs. They held her steady as the third man used the tongs to grasp Rukia's tongue. He pulled her tongue just passed her teeth and held her firm.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yamamoto confirmed his fears. "If she will not speak then she is of no use to us. Prove your loyalty to our clan by cutting out her useless tongue."

Ichigo gripped the dagger tightly in his hand as he glared at his Lord, disgusted. The Lord returned the glare and said, "If your debt is repaid, then you owe nothing more to this woman. Now, prove yourself. Or do you wish for your family to be punished for your betrayal as well"

The orange haired youth gasped at the threat and turned to Rukia. He gazed into her violet eyes and saw no trace of fear, only understanding. She knew that her fate was decided and that this could be his only chance to save his family from execution as well. Ichigo's eyes hardened as he approached her.

He grasped the tongs used to hold her tongue and the guard backed away. One last time, he looked into Rukia's violet irises as he raised the knife. Rukia steeled herself but then she noticed something odd. Ichigo smiled gently at her and nodded firmly.

He suddenly smirked and released her tongue, throwing the tongs at the nearby guard, surprising him. The guards holding her head were stunned and didn't expect it when Ichigo turned on them. He smashed his foot into one of them and elbowed the other in the face. He then quickly grabbed Rukia's wrists and cut her free.

She leapt up and blocked an attack from another guard who was about to attack Ichigo with a wooden staff. She then expertly disarmed the guard before driving her foot into his chest and sending him tumbling backwards.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Likewise," Rukia replied as the both readied themselves for another fight.

Ichigo readied the dagger in his hand and Rukia picked up the wooden staff the guard had dropped. Five guards drew their swords and surrounded the duo. Behind them, Sasakibe waited patiently as Yamamoto looked on from afar.

Ichigo glanced to Rukia and they exchanged and nod. They charged toward one of the guards, surprising him. Rukia quickly disarmed him with the staff while Ichigo punched him in the face. Whirling around, the orange haired youth quickly deflected the attack of another guard with the dagger while Rukia smashed the staff into the back of the attacker's head.

A third guard grabbed her staff and yanked it from her hands but she used that time to kick the offender in the stomach. While grunting in pain, Rukia tore his sword from his hand and beat his head with the hilt.

Meanwhile, Ichigo deflected the fourth guard and disarmed him. However, the guard took the offensive and slammed his shoulder into Ichigo's chest, knocking him back. The dagger slipped from Ichigo's hand but he managed to crash his elbow into the charging guards back. Grabbing the guard's shoulders, Ichigo drove his knee into his attacker's face and sent him falling backward.

Rukia turned to face the final guard but found her knees kicked forward and she fell to a kneeling position. Her hair was pulled back and a blade pressed to her throat.

Ichigo heard her grunt as she fell and he turned to see Sasakibe holding his sword to her neck. "Surrender at once. If you continue to resist," he pressed the blade harder into her, "I will be forced to cut her throat."

Ichigo clenched his fists but kneeled and said, "I surrender."

The moment he finished, one of the guards hit the back of his head and he was pinned to the ground. He felt his hands being bound again and he looked up to see that Rukia was being restrained as well. The guards picked them both up and forced them to kneel before Yamamoto once again.

The Lord stood and approached them. "Do you have an explanation for your actions, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"She didn't do anything wrong," Ichigo answered immediately, "You expect me to cut out her tongue when I know she's innocent, just to save myself? Not in a hundred years would I lower myself to such a level."

Rukia's eyes quickly glanced to him and soften slightly. Ichigo's amber eyes also turned and he smiled at her before they both turned back to the Lord.

The old man glared down at them. "You foolish children. Did you think you would be able to escape from here?" Ichigo and Rukia glared up at him in defiance as a response. Yamamoto sighed and turned his gaze solely to Ichigo. "I presented you with a chance to regain your honor and you repay me with betrayal. Such an act will not go unpunished."

The Lord looked to his beaten men as they slowly began to recover. "However, out of respect for your bravery and your mercy toward my men, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will spare your family from suffering the same fate."

Although surprised, Ichigo felt such relief hearing that.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto announced, "For your crimes against my clan, I sentence you to death by beheading. The sentence will be carried out tomorrow morning. Take them away."

The guards grabbed them both and dragged them away.

* * *

The guard's cut their bonds before throwing them into a cell together. Ichigo picked himself up and turned to his companion. Rukia was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall of the cell, panting.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia scoffed and replied, "Yeah, just peachy."

"Did they torture you?" he asked cautiously.

Rukia gave a light chuckle and smirked, "It wasn't as much of torture session as it was a lesson on how to hold my breath."

She continued to breath heavily, obviously worn out and exhausted. Ichigo huffed at her answer and sat down, leaning against an adjacent wall. All was silent aside from Rukia's strained breaths, which slowly began to quiet down. The stone walls of the cell were cool against their backs and the small light from the nearby candle provided just enough light for them to see.

High above them, a window with bars blew fresh air into the cell. However, the sky was overcast and the moon's rays couldn't reach them.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke, until Rukia broke the silence.

"So, why did a peasant like you come to my aid this morning?" She turned and smirked at him, "Or were you just looking to play the hero?"

Ichigo scoffed and grinned back at her. "You're one to talk. Defending those young girls and breaking that soldier's arm like you did."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders, "What was I supposed to do? Let him 'test out his new sword' on the girl that bumped into him?"

"Is that what he said?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes, "You let the bastard off easy if you ask me."

"I don't think his arm's going to heal…ever. I'm pretty sure I left him permanently disfigured."

"Even that's too good for a bastard like him."

"I'd have done worse, given the chance. But some crazy haired punk got in my way." Rukia said with a grin.

"That what you call me rescuing you from that strangle hold his friend put you in?" Ichigo replied with a wave of his hand.

"I had him right where I wanted him, thank you very much!"

"I never figured you were into the whole strangling thing. Does it have to do with your shortness or is that just something you always fantasize about? Sorry if I messed up your fantasy by letting you breathe."

"Yeah, well. If you really wanted to help, you should have taken out those twenty reinforcements that came later. And it's not my fault you're a freakishly tall giant!"

"I'm of average height, thank you! And how was I supposed to take out the reinforcement when I didn't even have weapon!"

"Didn't stop you from charging them like an idiot, shouting at the top of your lungs."

"Need I remind you that you were right next to me the entire time?"

"Must have been your imagination," she said with a grin.

Ichigo's irritation faded and they shared a soft laugh before smiling at each other. Rukia crawled over to him and extended her hand. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

Ichigo quickly took her hand and shook it. "Yeah. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name, female spy?" He smirked at her, introductions when you already knew the other's name was pointless, but it helped take the tension off a bit.

"It's not 'female spy'. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She smiled at him before returning to her spot across from him. "You know, you never told me why you helped me in the first place. Or was I right about the whole hero thing?"

Ichigo's face became stern and she kind of regretted asking but he replied, "Those girls you defended…were my younger sisters." Rukia's eyes widened as he continued. "I was on my way to pick them up when I noticed the commotion. And there you were, beating down the guy who was about to attack my family."

"I see," Rukia said, "So that's why you said you owed me a debt."

She sounded kind of disappointed, like she wanted to believe he came to help her for some other purpose. She felt kind of foolish really, thinking that a handsome young man had come to her aid completely of his own free will. After all, they were complete strangers, at least at the time. What would he gain by coming to her aid?

"I would've done it anyway."

Rukia's head snapped up as she looked to him, "Excuse me?"

"I said I would've come to help you anyway. I'm not about to just stand around while the guards attack an innocent traveler," Ichigo replied with a smile, "So don't worry about it so much."

Rukia lowered her head and she looked away. "I'm not exactly innocent." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she continued, "What they said is true. My brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, sent me here to gather information about your clan."

She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "Recently, we've received reports about Yamamoto's soldiers encroaching upon neighboring lands. While my clan is still unaffected by these movements, my brother thought it best to send in someone expendable to see if the rumors were true."

"And what they hell does that mean?" Ichigo protested, "You're his sister aren't you? How can you call yourself expendable?" He seemed upset by her demeaning herself. Rukia smiled and felt somewhat comforted by his attitude.

"I'm a member of the Kuchiki Clan through my sister's marriage to Byakuya. He's actually my brother-in-law but since I was formally adopted by the clan after my sister's passing…" She shook her head and chuckled nervously, "Let's just say being a noble isn't as glamorous as it appears."

"Either way, it's wrong." Ichigo replied, shocking her. "I don't see how anyone, even if they're not related by blood, could treat their family as a pawn. It's just…wrong." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, my family isn't exactly the picture of normalcy either, especially since my Mom's passing, but at least we all care about each other. "

"I suppose it would seem odd to you," Rukia surmised, "Unless you're born or adopted into a noble family, it wouldn't make much sense—".

"Hey!"

"It's the truth. You don't know how the nobility see things…how the Kuchiki Clan views the world and the people around them." Her eyes were downcast and it made Ichigo scoff.

"I'm not exactly a peasant, you know." His words shocked Rukia.

"You're telling me that _you're_ from a noble family? I don't believe it," she chided, smirking at him.

Ichigo grinned right back and said, "I may not be from a noble house or anything, but my old man used to be samurai. I don't know the details but apparently he was the personal guard for some Lord or whatever."

"So, you're peasant samurai?" she joked with a chuckle.

"What did I just say?! I'm no peasant! I may not seem like much but at the very least I intend to die like samurai tomorrow!" His boasting brought the reality of their situation back in full force and both of them fell into silence.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it?" Rukia said, making Ichigo turn to her. "Whether I'm a noble or you're a samurai, it doesn't matter when you go against the Lord of the land. I'm just ashamed that I couldn't even be of use to my clan—".

"If they don't appreciate you, then they can go to hell." She snapped her head at him and frowned. Ichigo shrugged in response and said, "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't feel ashamed because of those bastards. If anything you should be upset that we didn't at least get in a shot at Yamamoto before they took us down."

Rukia's eyes widened but she quickly laughed. "You really know how to cheer people up, don't you? I guess you have a point though. No sense in worrying about the past when you have no future."

"I wouldn't say that," Ichigo grinned, "We may not be able to change our fate but at the very least, I don't plan on making it easy for them tomorrow. I plan to die with my head help high."

His cocky attitude and defiant nature would normally have irritated her, but considering the gravity of their situation, it was comforting. Even now in this dark and dank cell, he refused to give up and the strength in his voice and words renewed her own. If he could find the courage of a samurai in the face of death, then so could she. Rukia was a proud warrior of the Kuchiki Clan and would let it be known when they came to end her.

Fate certainly was a curious thing, pairing these two together on their last night of life.

Rukia smiled to herself before turning her gaze to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo." He glanced to her to see her smiling seductively at him. "Wanna do it?"

Ichigo's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as her words echoed in his head. "Uh…excuse me? Did you just ask me if—?"

"Yes, sex. You wanna do it?" His mouth hung open and no words formed. However, his eyes scanned her petite frame, making Rukia suddenly scowled and narrowed her eyes, "What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Wha—No! No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Ichigo's cheeks burned and he averted his gaze. "It's just—That's a really…uh, a sudden thing to ask, you know?! I mean, you just didn't seem the type to offer—".

Rukia scoffed and replied, "Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little pleasure now and again."

He shrugged in understanding, "Yeah, I get that but…why would you—?"

"Is it so wrong…that I want to feel alive one more time….before I die?" Her voice was shaky but her eyes were determined. Ichigo found himself drawn to her as she turned away from him. "If you'd rather not, I understa—".

"I never said that," he answered, trying not to sound perverted. "I was just surprised is all. I mean, you are a noblewoman, after all." He smirked and she chuckled at his insight.

"Since I was street rat before being adopted into a noble family, you could say I'm not exactly a typical noble." She returned his smirk and pulled at her robes a bit.

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I can tell that much already." By the time he finished, Rukia was already inches from his face, grinning. "Either way," he said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I think I'd enjoy feeling truly alive, one last time."

Rukia took that as a yes and pressed her lips against his. Ichigo circled his arms around her and pulled her body closer. She breathed in his scent as they pulled back, both smiling. She sat in his lap as she pulled him down and kissed him again. Her tongue licked his lips and he returned the favor. Their tongues battled in her mouth for a moment before she pulled back, panting.

"Let me thank you, for not cutting out my tongue."

She began suckling at his neck and he shuddered as she kissed her way down to his collar bone. Ichigo's hands reached down and untied her obi as she nuzzled his neck. Her own hands untied his sash and pulled the material away before she lifted her head back up to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before hungrily mashing their lips together.

As Rukia forced the tongue battle into Ichigo's mouth. They both pulled the other's robes from their shoulders leaving them half-naked. Ichigo's hands found Rukia's pert breasts and he gently began to run his fingers over her nipples. She suddenly gasped at the attention, breaking the kiss. Before she knew it, Ichigo lowered his head and began kissing the top her left breast.

"No…you shouldn't…" she wheezed in ecstasy. Her face flushed as he stopped and glanced up at her.

"Why not?" he said seductively, licking just above her nipple, making her shudder.

"I-I don't…know" she shuddered as she spoke, "It's…embarrassing…"

Ichigo pulled back and gently cupped her face. He pressed a passionate kiss to her lips before smiling gently. "Don't be embarrassed. They're perfect."

Rukia blushed fiercely and turned away, embarrassed even more. Ichigo turned her face back and kissed her softly. She melted into the embrace and relaxed. He pulled back and lowered his head again. She gasped loudly as he ran his tongue over her nipple before gently beginning to suckle. She gave short, quick gasps as Ichigo messaged her other breast while his lips continued their work.

Ichigo quickly switched between them and began working on her other breast. Rukia wrapped her arms around his head and held him there, moaning. Under her, she felt his erection press against her thigh. He began rubbing himself against her leg and she felt her sex burn with desire. Ichigo pulled back from her breasts and placed one hand behind her head and another on her lower back.

Rukia moaned loudly as he pulled her body completely against his own and ran his hand through her hair. He held her in a tight embrace, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his own. Rukia pushed on his chest and slid off his lap, much to both their chagrins. Her black robes slipped off her perfect body and lightly cushioned her as she lay down completely nude in front of him. Ichigo pulled off his own robe and crouched down to her. He placed his hand behind her head and lifted it up enough to slip his robe under her head as a pillow of sorts.

Rukia giggled and said, "Such a gentleman…" before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I aim to please…" Ichigo replied, lightly kissing her as she lay back down. This situation may not have appeared to be much, but to these lovers, it was the most romantic and wonderful experience they'd ever had.

Ichigo positioned himself at her heated entrance and hesitated for a moment. For a second, Rukia thought he may be having second thoughts but it was quelled when he lowered himself down to her again and passionately kissed her. She returned the kiss and smiled.

As Ichigo pulled back, he whispered, "You're so beautiful…"

Rukia gasped at the love and sincerity in his voice and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Pulling herself up, she smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Ichigo nodded and slowly pushed his member inside her. He moaned as her tightness encased him. Rukia gasped at the ecstasy that coursed through her. She grasped him tighter as he slowly began pumping in and out of her. She dug her nails into his back as she squealed, "Harder!…Faster!"

She began to moan as he increased his pace and pressed harder. Her voice echoed through the cell and Ichigo thought the guards might come to see what was happening but it quickly vanished from his mind. Rukia bucked her hips against his assault and he moaned as pleasure wracked his body as well. Ichigo suddenly felt the walls of her sex tighten even more and he knew she was close.

"I-I-Ichiiigo!" she cried out as her orgasm came and she loosened her grip on him. He continued to press into her as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Rukia lost her will to hold on and she fell back to the floor as he rammed into her. Suddenly, she heard him moan and he wrapped his arms around her as his hot seed burst inside her.

The burning sensation caused her to moan even louder but she was quickly silence when Ichigo pressed his lips to hers again. It was passionate but tender, and Rukia wrapped her arms around him in return. He slowly pulled out of her and smiled against her lips.

"So, how's that?" he chided before kissing her again.

Rukia would have laughed if his lips weren't encasing her own. Instead, she pressed her body against his and pulled back enough to reply, "I certainly feel like alive right now…" She lightly kissed him again pulling back and giving a final moan of satisfaction.

"You certainly were experienced," she chided as she ran her hand through his orange locks, "I never would have guessed."

"Speak for yourself," he replied as he pulled her to him again. "Should a noblewoman be moaning a peasants name like that?"

Rukia smacked him on the back of the head, surprising him. "I thought you were supposed to be a samurai? Don't talk about me demeaning myself then turn around and do it yourself. Don't you have any pride?"

Ichigo chuckled, "What good is pride when I'm gonna die tomorrow?" He paused, looked into her violet eyes and smiled. "Thanks…for everything."

She grinned and said, "I don't think the sex was that good…"

"I meant everything you've done for me and my family," he groaned, "You saved my sisters and let me keep my honor. And you weren't so bad yourself—OW!"

She rapped him upside the head again and scowled, "Personally, I thought I did pretty great. Best I've had for quite a while."

"Must have been a long while—ow!"

"Stop ruining the moment."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ichigo began to pull away when Rukia latched onto him, causing him to look in her eyes. Her bright violet eyes shined as she gazed into his burning ambers. "Please, just for tonight…" she pressed herself against him and refused to let go.

"What happened to the brave noblewoman?" Ichigo chided as he placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her into his chest.

"Just shut up and hold me," Rukia ordered as she nuzzled into his chest. "Just this once, let me feel what it's like…" she trailed off as his rested his chin on top of her head.

"You scared?" he asked in a whisper.

"Would it matter if I was?" she whispered back.

Ichigo smiled beside himself, wishing he had more time to spend with this amazing woman.

* * *

The next morning, the guards came to fetch the prisoners and found a heartbreaking sight.

The fully clothed pair sat on the floor. Ichigo leaning against the back wall with Rukia's head resting on his shoulder, holding hands with their fingers intertwined. The guards hesitated for a moment, not wanting to disturb the sight. However, dawn had come and it was time.

The guards unlocked the gate, awakening the pair. Rukia lifted herself off him but smiled when she realized their hands were still intertwined. Ichigo yawned and lifted their hands together, forgetting he was still holding her. He smiled at her and slowly let her hand go, reluctantly. The guards tied their hands behind them and stood them up.

They were led back to the Lord's chamber. The moment the door opened, Ichigo noticed a familiar sight standing beside Yamamoto.

"Dad?" he whispered in surprise. Rukia looked up to see a man with black hair and a deep scowl on his face looking down at them. He was wearing a long haori with the Yamamoto Clan's symbol on it. Even from that distance, Rukia certainly saw the resemblance to Ichigo in the man's features.

Ichigo wanted to call out to his father but knew it would be better to stay silent. No doubt his old man was ashamed of his son for attacking the Lord's men, even if it was to save his sisters. The pair was made to kneel before the Lord and awaited the announcement of their execution.

Yamamoto glared down at them and said, "Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo Kurosaki I have reconsidered your punishment."

Their heads shot up at this development. Relief and confusion washed over them as they tried to understand what would become of them. Yamamoto stood up and approached them, he signaled to his guards and their bonds were quickly cut, much to their surprise.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Your brother sent an envoy to me, it arrived just this morning." Rukia looked up at him in surprise as he continued, "It explained that you were here to investigate a spy that escaped into my lands and that you were sworn to secrecy on the matter. If the envoy had not been delayed, I would have been made aware of this much sooner."

Rukia bowed to hide her confusion. Had her brother sent the envoy upon hearing of her capture? But how would that be possible? It had been less than a day since her detainment. Did that mean that he sent the envoy ahead of time, as insurance? Was it to ensure her safety if anything unfortunate occurred? She smiled to herself, now assured that her brother truly valued her well-being.

"I must apologize for your cruel treatment," Yamamoto said, "However, you still attacked my officer and that is a grave offense. As a result, I have decided to forgo your punishment and merely sent you back to your land to report to your brother. We will conduct a search on your behalf."

"Thank you for you leniency, Lord Yamamoto." Rukia replied, bowing to the floor.

Yamamoto gave a slight bow in return and turned his gaze to the other captive. "And now for you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia sent a worried glance toward Ichigo but he remained firm, not expecting to be spared for attacking his countrymen. The old Lord shot a glance back at Isshin, who nodded.

Yamamoto turned back to the orange haired youth and said, "It has been decided that your crime does not warrant death. Instead, you are hereby exiled from our lands. If you ever return, you will be considered a wanted criminal and will be arrested on site."

Ichigo's eyes instantly shot to his father. Isshin glared at him and shook his head, prompting Ichigo to remain silent. Yamamoto turned back to Isshin and said, "Isshin Kurosaki. Please escort these two to the carriage outside. Return to me immediately afterward, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, Lord Yamamoto."

Ichigo and Rukia stood and followed Isshin as he led them out of the room, Yamamoto glaring their way all the while. A nearby guard returned Rukia's sword and Isshin led the pair toward the front gate and outside. Just before reaching the carriage, Ichigo finally lost his temper.

"What the hell, old man?!" Although Rukia was startled at his outburst, Isshin seemed to be expecting it. "Why did you do it? You said you'd never go back to being a samurai!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Could the Lord that Ichigo's father once served have been Yamamoto? Isshin turned around and tossed a sack to his son. It hit Ichigo in the face and he pulled it away to shout again when Isshin removed his sword from his belt. Suddenly, Ichigo's face softened as his father held their family's ancestral katana out to him.

"I couldn't let you die, Ichigo. I begged Yamamoto to spare you." He handed the sword his son. "We agreed that if I returned to his service, he would spare your life and ensure safe passage for the both of you to the border."

Ichigo glared at the sword, almost unbelievably. "But…what about Yuzu? And Karin?"

"They'll be moving into the castle, with me. Yamamoto promised to ensure their safety as well."

Rukia was stunned that such a stubborn Lord like Yamamoto would be so lenient with his subjects. Then again, just looking at Isshin explained most of it. He appeared ready for battle at any moment. Isshin must be a great warrior if Yamamoto was willing to do so much just to have him return to his service.

Isshin turned back to the carriage and said, "We don't have much time. You need to go, before Yamamoto's benevolence runs out. I wish we had more time but—".

Ichigo didn't wait for him to finish, pushing past his father with a deep scowl on his face. As Rukia moved to the carriage, Isshin rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Miss Rukia. I know it's asking a great deal but…will you please take care of my troublesome son, if you can?"

He smiled wide at her showing his teeth. Rukia was overcome for a moment before she returned the smile.

"I'll do what I can. I promise."

"Thank you," Isshin whispered as he helped her into the carriage. "You would have made a great third daughter."

She turned back to him, unsure if she heard him correctly. However, he closed the door to the carriage. Before it departed, Isshin stuck his hand in the window and shouted, "Take care, son!" His voice was so happy and jovial that it made Rukia giggled.

Ichigo scoffed but reached out and grasped his father's hand. "Don't die on me, old man!"

Isshin retracted his hand and the carriage began to pull away. Rukia settled in and noticed that Ichigo was looking away from her, trying to hide his eyes. She smiled sadly when she noticed his hand wiping away something from his face.

* * *

After being escorted past the border and into the Kuchiki Clan's territory, Ichigo tied his father's sword to his waist and slung the sack over his shoulder.

"Well, what now?" he question aloud, staring up at the afternoon sun. "A samurai without a Lord isn't much of a samurai, is he?"

"Well, if you're looking for work," Rukia said with a grin, "You could always offer your services to my brother. And if you beg me, I might put in a good word for you." She winked at him and he groaned.

"Any good word you put in would probably get me killed—aahhh!" He shouted as Rukia kicked his shin. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted down at her.

"Your pathetic face, that's what! You're a man! Take some responsibility and decided what to do for yourself!" Rukia shouted, folding her arms.

Ichigo scowled at her but quickly sighed. He turned back to gaze at the border of his former home.

"Do you regret it?" Rukia asked, suddenly appearing at his side.

He turned to her and scoffed. "If I did, would it really make a difference?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't." Rukia's voice showcased her disappointment, making Ichigo sigh loudly.

"Actually," he said with a soft smile, "I don't regret it. Any of it."

She smiled gently back at him and replied, "Good. I'd have to kick your ass back to your country if you did."

"I guess we'd better get going then. I certainly hope your brother's in a good mood," Ichigo said as he adjusted his sword, "Oh, and if you mention anything about our stay together..."

Rukia slowly slipped her hand into his own and laced their fingers. "What will you do to buy my silence, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tightened the grip and smiled down to her. "I'm sure we can work something out."

They walked down the path that led toward the Kuchiki Clan's castle, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**The End**

**Hello my beautiful readers! It's not much of a Christmas fic but this idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while and this was my best excuse to get it out. I'll be posting more of my usual chapters soon, the holidays have given me more time to write. Odd, isn't it? **

**Either way, leave a review if you like and I hope you all enjoyed the story. Take care and have a happy whatever the heck you celebrate this time of year! Merry Holidays!**

**-Hunter of Comedy**


	2. Strangers in a Castle

**Strangers in a Castle**

**Summary: The new samurai employed by the Kuchiki Clan and the sister of the clan's leader begin to become less of strangers and more of friends. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki seemed to be tied together by a fate that neither dreamed possible. - AU. IchiRuki Lemon**

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all characters, crushing the dreams of fanfic writers everywhere.**

* * *

"Brother, it is good to see you in fine health."

Rukia Kuchiki bowed deeply to her adoptive brother in his meeting chamber. Ichigo Kurosaki sat beside her, mimicking her actions.

Byakuya Kuchiki stared down at the pair, his cold eyes fixated on the man that his sister-in-law had brought back from Yamamoto's lands. It was very unlike Rukia to develop an interest in anyone. Having lost her only sister years ago, she had become reclusive from others and barely spent time in the company of any man, what made this boy so different?

"Indeed, it is good to see you again, Rukia." The Kuchiki Lord's graceful tone echoed through the chamber. "I heard that you were apprehended by Yamamoto's guards soon after your arrival. Tell me, why did you draw so much attention to yourself?"

Rukia stiffened and hesitated to answer. Next to her, Ichigo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I did not intend to draw attention to myself," Rukia explained, "But when I witnessed the guards attacking an innocent civilian, I could not stay my hand."

"That is unfortunate," Byakuya cruelly answered, "You mean to say that only just after arriving in Yamamoto's lands, you not only failed to carry out your mission, but you also drew suspicion upon our clan. I am disappointed in you."

Rukia clenched her fists; furious at herself for thinking he might praise her actions.

"I would have thought by now that you understood that your mission takes priority over all else," the Kuchiki Lord continued, "Perhaps I was too hasty in giving you mission. For the time being, you will remain here in the castle."

"I understand," Rukia said quietly.

Byakuya continued to glare down at her as he continued, "While your intentions may have been noble, it is foolish to concern yourself over the lives of those who are beneath you. If you stop to defend every peasant that crosses your path, you will never succeed in fulfilling your goals—".

"Those peasants you're mocking were my sisters, you bastard!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as Ichigo shot up and shouted at him. The Kuchiki Lord quickly regained his composure as he glared at the rude young man. He noticed that his sister was sneering at her new companion, obviously displeased and unsurprised by his outburst.

"And who exactly are you? I don't recall allowing you to speak, let alone allowing you into this meeting." His cold eyes fixed on the determined young man, their eyes locking. Rukia suddenly jumped up and grabbed the boy by his bright orange hair, pulling him down to the floor.

"I sincerely apologize for his outburst, Brother." She glared at Ichigo before glancing up to her brother. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a samurai who wishes to enlist in your service."

Byakuya recognized the name and asked, "Kurosaki? You mean to say that his boy is the son of the infamous Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Yes, Brother!" Rukia answered swiftly, holding Ichigo down.

Although he twitched in anger, Ichigo didn't fight her. He knew he'd lost his temper but he just couldn't take Byakuya's cold attitude toward not only those who were below his class, but also toward Rukia after she narrowly escaped execution.

Byakuya closed his eyes and said nothing for a moment. "I see," he finally answered, "If that is true, why is the son of our land's former enemy kneeling before me as if he has the right to be accepted into this clan?"

Rukia gasped and looked up to him. She didn't know that Isshin was so well-known outside Yamamoto's lands, let alone that he was considered an enemy of her clan. Perhaps bringing Ichigo along with her was a mistake. However, she had made a promise to Isshin and she would not fail to keep her word.

"I invited him," Rukia admitted, bowing her head again, "Ichigo was banished from his lands because he attempted to assist me in fighting off Yamamoto's soldiers." She took a moment for her words to settle in before continuing. "It is my fault that he is now unable to return to his home. At the very least, I wanted to give him the chance to seek employment with our clan, to repay my debt to him."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You owe this man a debt, simply for coming to your aid?"

Ichigo glanced over to Rukia and she nodded to him with a sad smile. "That is not all," Rukia said, "When given the choice to kill me in order to be forgiven of his crimes, Ichigo chose to defy Lord Yamamoto and spared my life, giving up his only chance for redemption."

She lifted her head and her eyes hardened as she looked directly into Byakuya's eyes. "I owe Ichigo my very life, Brother. And I intend to repay my debt to him in any way I can."

Even if it didn't sound like one, it was the first threat she had ever made to Byakuya in her entire life. And for the first time, she couldn't care less about the laws of the clan or pleasing her brother. Even if it would shame her, she would be sure to repay Ichigo for all he and his father had done for her.

Rukia continued to stare into her brother's eyes, unrelenting. It disheartened Byakuya a bit to see his adoptive sister fawn over this boy. But the look in her eyes reminded him of himself at that age, particularly when he'd made a certain request of the elders when he was a boy.

Byakuya glared at the both of them and said, "Be that as it may, his rudeness cannot be excused. I will not allow this boy to join my forces. It would bring shame upon our house." Rukia was about to protest when he continued, "However, we of the Kuchiki Clan always repay our debts. To that end, I will allow the boy to stay for the time being."

Rukia's eyes lit up. Bowing deeply, she replied, "You have my gratitude, Brother." She jerked her head to Ichigo and elbowed him in the side. He grunted and glared at her as she gestured toward Byakuya, threateningly.

With a deep sigh, Ichigo willingly bowed deeply and said, "Thank you for your _generosity_."

Byakuya disapproved of his tone but overlooked it. "There is one stipulation to this venture," the Kuchiki Lord informed them as they lifted their heads to listen. Byakuya turned to Ichigo with a deep frown.

"Boy, do you have any experience with a blade?"

Ichigo lifted his head and scowled. "My father taught me a bit when I was young—".

"I do not have time for excuses. Answer me plainly."

Byakuya's demand hung over Ichigo's head and he growled. He opened his mouth to shout but Rukia stealthfully jabbed his side, making him grunt. He shot a glare to her but she sent one back at him.

"Well?" Byakuya insisted, "I am waiting for your answer."

Ichigo took a deep breath to stay calm and said, "I have very little experience with a sword." He glared at Byakuya as the Kuchiki Lord huffed.

"As I thought, you will never be of proper use to my clan. Once my sister's debt to you is repaid, you will no longer be welcome here."

Rukia stiffened at his words and said, "Brother, please reconsider. Ichigo may not have experience in battle but I have seen his potential for myself and—".

"Potential is not enough, Rukia." Byakuya's firm tone denounced her request instantly. "I do not have time to assign one of my men to teach him the basics of swordsmanship, nor do I have the time to waste on someone that clearly shows such disrespect to the clan."

"Why you—!" Ichigo shouted before Rukia grabbed his head again and forced him down.

"Then let me do it!" Rukia pleaded, "I will supervise Ichigo's training myself. You said it yourself that you have no intention of sending me out on a mission for a time." She lifted her head and met her brother's glare. "Allow me to redeem myself by proving that I am capable of teaching him swordsmanship."

Ichigo's gaze shot to her. "What are you doing?!" he whispered.

"Shut up, idiot!" she silently hissed back.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly. "Rukia. This is not a matter of redeeming yourself." He turned his gaze toward Ichigo. "I simply do not see the benefit of teaching such a weak and pathetic peasant swordplay."

Rukia bowed again and pleaded, "I promise you, Brother, Ichigo will be a fine swordsman. His skills are unrefined now but with practice and instruction, I know he will not disappoint you."

She glanced to Ichigo and smiled before turning back to her brother. "Give me two months. If Ichigo does not meet your approval by that time, I will admit my shortcomings and leave the decision in your hands. You have my word."

Ichigo looked from Rukia to Byakuya, the Kuchiki Lord closing his eyes and considering. Rukia was confident in her request and only needed her brother to give her the chance. Not only that, this was the perfect way to repay Ichigo for coming to her defense in Yamamoto's court.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and said, "Very well, Rukia. I will grant your request. In two months time, I will personally test the boy and see if he is fit to join my forces."

Rukia was about to thank him when he added, "But be warned, I will not tolerate excuses should you fail. Also, his care and treatment will be completely in your hands. If he causes any trouble, then I will hold you personally responsible."

Ichigo was about to shout but Rukia predicted this. "Well then, I will escort Ichigo to his room. It is my responsibility, after all." She bowed one last time and stood up. "Follow me," she said as Ichigo picked himself up and headed for the exit.

"Before you go," Byakuya said, pointing to Ichigo's sword, "I must insist that we confiscate your weapon."

Rukia's eyes widened while Ichigo saw red.

Ichigo gripped his blade and glared at Byakuya. "No! This sword belongs to me and—".

"Do as he says," Rukia interrupted. Ichigo glared at her but she returned the look. "This is my fault. I should have made you give it up before we met my brother."

"But you're armed too!"

"Because I am a member of the Kuchiki Clan, and as such, I should have confiscated your weapon before allowing you to appear before the Lord of the Clan," Rukia explained.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and said, "Do I need to call the guards or will you comply peacefully?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before angrily grabbing his blade and pulling it from his sash. Rukia held out her hand and took it carefully.

The Kuchiki Lord nodded, "A wise choice. Rukia bring it to me." She did as he commanded and set it at her brother's feet. "You may go now."

Rukia bowed again and headed for the door with Ichigo in tow. He glared at Byakuya one last time before she led him out the door.

Alone in the meeting chamber, Byakuya sighed and said, "She is like you in so many ways, Hisana. Far too stubborn for her own good." He stood from his seat and opened the doors to a small balcony. He heard a commotion beneath him, the arguing voices of his sister and the rude young man echoing. He narrowed his eyes and retreated back into the silence of the meeting chamber.

As he shut the doors, he mumbled to himself, "Ichigo Kurosaki. Just what exactly is your purpose here?"

* * *

The hour had grown late as Ichigo silently followed behind Rukia as she led him to a room on a lower floor. Each time he opened his mouth to say something she would glare at him, silencing him. She opened the door to one of the room and they both entered. Ichigo marveled at how lavish the room was, until a sharp pain struck his shin.

He cried out in surprise and shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

Rukia retracted her foot and said, "Don't be stupid! You know what this is about! How could you embarrass me in front of my Brother like that?!"

"Me?! What about him?! He was constantly insulting you and implying that you did something wrong! Just who the hell does he think he is, taking away my family's ancestral sword?! He better not think I'll take this lying down!"

"He's the Lord of the Clan, Ichigo! And having a weapon is his presence is enough of an excuse to have you executed! I mean, are you some kind of idiot?! Talking to my brother like that is a great way to get yourself beheaded!"

"Even if he is the Lord, it doesn't make taking my sword away any easier!"

"I'm sure my brother will return it when you prove yourself to him, just wait until then—".

"And how do I know the greedy bastard's not gonna decided to keep it, huh? I mean, I wouldn't put it passed him. The bastard seems to do whatever he wants just because he's the Lord—".

Rukia suddenly swung her fist at him and he barely dodged. "Hey! Calm down, will you?!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia rushed him.

She punched at his chest and he deflected it. Using the momentum, Rukia spun and kicked his side, knocking the air from him. Ichigo clutched his stomach as she grabbed his hair and lifted him up, slapping him across the face, twice.

"I'll get your damn sword back so stop blaming my brother for _your_ shortcomings! You need to wake up!" She slapped him again, very hard. He fell back onto the floor and looked up at her as she planted a foot on his chest. "You can't even defend yourself against me in unarmed combat. How do you expect to become worthy of serving the Kuchiki Clan when you can't land a single hit?"

Ichigo pushed her back and jumped up, grabbing her arm. He spun her around, twisting her arm behind her as held her other arm above her head.

"How about now—?"

He didn't have time to finish as Rukia tore the arm above her head loose and rammed it into his ribs. Ichigo's lost his grip on her other arm and she pulled it away before grasping his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. He crashed into the floor face first and Rukia wrestled his arms behind him, sitting on his back.

"See," she said between heavy breaths, "You can't even defend yourself properly."

Ichigo struggled to break free but Rukia held him firmly. He tilted his head toward her and shouted, "I don't see how that has to do with your brother being a cold bast—arghhh!" He let out a high pitched squeal as Rukia twisted her arms. "Stop doing that! You're breaking my arms!"

"No!" Rukia retorted, giving a final twist. "If you can't learn to show the proper respect to my brother, then you'll be forced out of the castle!"

"Then there's nothing I can do about it!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to free himself. Rukia huffed and gave his arms another tug, making him cried out again but he quickly stopped when he felt the pressure on his back shift.

His arms became free and he jerked them in front of him. However, Ichigo felt something soft on his back and stiffened when he felt Rukia lay her head on his shoulder. His heart beat rapidly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"R-Rukia, what are you—?"

"I won't let it happen," she whispered in his ear, "I made a promise to Isshin. I promised that I'd do all I can to help you. I won't let my brother throw you out."

Ichigo gasped and slowly turned this head to try to see her. He saw her smiling gently, her eyes closed as she lay on his shoulder. That sight made him lose all his anger and he slowly laid his own head down, taking a moment to rest himself. Lying together like this reminded him of the night in the cell. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since they'd been released, traveling together to the Kuchiki Clan's castle—

Sudden pain shot through Ichigo's head as he felt knuckles on his temple. He screamed in surprise but another hit followed.

"Idiot!" Rukia shouted, continuing to pummel him, "Never let your guard down, especially in front of your sword instructor!" She hopped up and stood on his back, making him cringe. "You never know when the enemy might strike! From now on, when I see an opening, I'll take it!"

Ichigo forced himself up and she jumped back, folding her arms. The orange haired samurai-in-training groaned as he spun around.

"What the hell?! There's no need to be so—".

He was quickly silenced when Rukia appeared next to him and kicked his face. He toppled to the floor and she glared down at him before sighing.

"How do you expect to improve when you spend so much time talking?" Rukia marched to the door and opened it. "Rest for tonight. I'll be back in the morning to fetch you for training. We begin at dawn, be ready when I arrive."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted but she slammed the door, leaving him alone. "Dammit, what the hell am I supposed do about my sword—?!" He never expected them to take his sword away, though he probably should have.

Ichigo had hoped to talk to her more about their night together. He couldn't help but feel attached to Rukia but he was completely unsure how she felt about it. Just now, when she lay on his back, he recalled the feeling of her warm skin against his own, the feel of her body becoming one with his, the heat that rose when they touched.

He stared his hand, remembering how it felt to hold her that night. So soft and delicate, yet beautiful and strong. Was he the only one who thought that they shared a connection? The entire trip to Byakuya's castle, they didn't speak of their time together, not once. They held hands for a while on the road but that subsided quickly too.

Even though Ichigo wanted to ask Rukia about her feelings, the time never seemed right and when it did, she hit him before he could ask. With a great sigh, Ichigo decided it was best to follow Rukia's commands and get some sleep. Pondering about their relationship could wait.

After all, he was a ronin now - a drifting samurai, while Rukia was the sister of the Lord of the Kuchiki Clan. Having relations with Rukia would not only be risky, it could cost him his life. As Ichigo tucked himself into his futon, he convinced himself that it would be best to simply forget about that night in the cell entirely…no matter how difficult.

* * *

"You fool!"

Something hard crashed into his head and Ichigo jumped from his futon, shrieking. His eyes slowly adjusted as a small figure swung a long blunt weapon into his side. Despite the pain, Ichigo grabbed the weapon and spun around, using the momentum to throw his attacker against the wall behind him.

As he raised his fist to defend himself, hear soft laughter and stopped as recognized it. He lit a candle and saw Rukia getting to her feet, a bokuto in her hand.

She smirked at him and said, "I guess you're not hopeless after all." Ichigo grunted as she tossed the wooden sword to him. Rukia walked past him and said, "I was going to say that you should be prepared for surprise attacks at any time. And while you didn't notice how I snuck in or got the first strike, you did manage to adjust quickly enough to counter attack—".

"Why the hell are you attacking me in the middle of the night for?!" Ichigo shouted, pointing the bokuto at her. Rukia raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Middle of the night? It's almost dawn, you fool. I told you to be ready when I got here but you seem to have forgotten." She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bokuto she left by the door. "Come on, let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Back to Yamamoto's land to have you executed—_where else would we be going_? We're heading for the courtyard to train, of course!" she said in a condescending tone.

Ichigo groaned as he blew out the candle and followed her into the hall. While Ichigo was still waking up and getting used to the dim light of the morning, Rukia was confidently leading the way outside. It was fortunate that she was with him, or else Ichigo would never have found the way out of the twisting hallways.

Rukia led him down a flight of stairs and opened a small doorway leading to the courtyard.

It was lined with small stones with a koi pond nestled in the back. It had a simple elegance that Ichigo wasn't accustomed to. Back home, all he'd ever known was the small two story house his family shared. Being in a castle, let alone a foreign land, make him uncharacteristically excited.

While Ichigo admired the view, Rukia took her stance and faced him.

"Ichigo! Get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," he grumbled as he yawned.

He shook his head to snap out of his daydreaming and he stood opposite her, readying himself. Ichigo watched her carefully, taking in all he could. She held her bokuto with two hands, so she'd most likely be using kendo. He mimicked her and took a deep breath. He then saw her adjust her foot, getting better footing for either a direct attack or defending.

Ichigo smirked to himself. He may not have had much experience with a sword, but his old man had taught him the basics of self defense years ago. He knew what he was looking for and was more than confident he could put a decent fight against her. Rukia huffed in response.

"Don't be so confident."

Ichigo eyes widened as Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. She tightened her grip on her weapon. "Just because you recovered quickly a moment ago, doesn't mean you're anywhere near my level yet," she warned.

At that, Ichigo couldn't help but grin wider. "I don't know, Rukia. You sounded pretty impressed back there. Are you sure you aren't bluffing? Worried I might be more talented than you—".

Before he could finish, Rukia rushed up and thrust her bokuto into his stomach. Ichigo gasped for air that wouldn't come and he doubled over. Rukia let him struggle for air for a minute before she placed the tip of her bokuto under his chin and lifted his head to her.

"You forget that I am a member of the Kuchiki Clan. I have been trained to use a sword for years, unlike you." She pulled her weapon away and Ichigo coughed, finally able to breathe again. Rukia backed up and rested her wooden blade on her shoulder.

She scoffed and continued, "You were overconfident. You thought that because I praised you for reacting quickly, you were better than you are. Need I remind you that I attacked you first, before you woke up? If I had been a real intruder, you would have been killed before you even knew what happened."

Ichigo coughed a bit more before beginning to use his weapon to get back on his feet. The raven haired beauty sighed and held her hand out to him. He swatted it away and stood up on his own. Rukia smiled at his determination and said, "If you're upset, then get stronger. Learn from your mistakes and don't let them happen again."

Ichigo nodded firmly and replied, "Alright, I will! Just don't be surprised when I surpass you someday!" He took his wooden blade and gripped it tightly, preparing for her next assault.

She lifted her bokuto off her shoulder and readied herself. "Alright, now your training can really begin!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Ichigo was bruised and battered but still standing. He breathed heavily while Rukia had barely broken a sweat.

"You're getting better, but you still need more practice." Rukia said as she tossed him a bamboo tube of water. Ichigo hungrily drank it down and tossed it back, readying himself again. "You want to go again?" Rukia said, unbelieving.

"I'm not giving up so easily!" Ichigo shouted, his muscles aching. "You somehow managed to deflect all my attacks—".

"Not somehow, I saw through your moves. I told you to broadcast your movement too much. You need to be more subtle—".

Rukia was cut off as she parried his oncoming attack and spun around behind him, striking him square in the back. Ichigo grunted but didn't fall, instead he reared his hand back and swung his weapon again. He hit nothing but air as she ducked and swung her blade upward, hitting his chin. Ichigo cried out but kept his balance, bringing the wooden blade back to attack her from above.

The raven haired beauty couldn't help but sigh as she only used one hand to knock his weapon away and out of his hand. She thrust the tip of her bokuto into his face but stopped just short of his nose. Ichigo breathed heavily through his teeth, frustrated.

Rukia, on the other hand, smiled and pulled her weapon back. "This is what I meant. You take such broad swings that even someone who's physically weaker than you can turn you attack against you and disarm you. There's more to attacking than just swinging a sword, you know."

"But—".

"No 'buts', Ichigo! You need to learn how to concentrate on the fight without getting distracted." Rukia picked up his weapon and turned back to him. "That's enough for today. Honestly, you did better than I expected. It was pretty close for me a few times, you should be proud of yourself for doing so well on your first day."

Ichigo clenched his fist and shouted, "But I couldn't even land a single hit! How can you say I'm improving when I wouldn't even get a passed your defenses a single time?!" He groaned as his body ached from the training and he sank to the ground.

"Ichigo. Most battles are over in an instant. One strike is all it takes to end your opponent's life. It took me months before I was able to land a hit on Byakuya, and even then it was barely a knick." Shock overtook Ichigo as she continued, "Just being able to land a single hit will be trying. You should be confident that you pushed me so far in only one day. I had to stop holding back after a while, that's more than impressive for someone at your level."

Rukia smiled at him and offered her hand. "I will admit, you have more stamina than I've seen before. Not many people can take so many hits without giving in."

Ichigo sighed but reluctantly smiled as she helped him up. Even though she was harsh and tough on him, he knew that she had taught him quite a bit today. She didn't coddle him or tell him he'd get better eventually. She simply told him the truth and praised him when she felt it necessary.

Rukia turned and headed back for the manor but stopped when she heard Ichigo say, "Thank you for the lesson!"

She turned back to see him bowing to her, something she never believed he'd willingly do. Perhaps there was hope to turn him around yet. Rukia returned the bow and said, "Good work! You're dismissed!"

They stood up and Ichigo followed Rukia inside.

From the balcony on the upper floor that overlooked the courtyard, Byakuya glared down at them as they left.

* * *

Ichigo plopped onto his futon and sighed.

After bathing, he was invited to share a meal with Rukia but declined when he learned that Byakuya would be present. It was good that Rukia hadn't been there to personally invite him, or else she would have forced him to attend. However, the maid that summoned him was much too frightened of his appearance to argue and simply told him she would inform the Kuchiki siblings of his decision.

As Ichigo waited for his diner, he continued to run over all that Rukia had taught him today. His goal was more than present, land a single strike. All day he'd been trying just to keep her from attacking, but that left his defenses open. He recalled something his father had told him many years ago:

"_It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't keep your defenses up. And if you forgo defense, then hit the enemy with everything you have. Make them stay down with one strike. Like this!"_

Ichigo chuckled as he remembered how hard his father hit him. Ever since that day, Isshin would randomly attack his son at any moment, forcing him to keep his skills sharp. He thought he had better control than he displayed today but he must have been wrong. He knew his senses weren't dull so why was it so hard to break through her attacks. Even Rukia pointed out that he had the advantage of strength but he was so clumsy it disturbed him.

Why was he so weak? That thought sparked another.

During their bouts, Rukia gave him amble time to counter her attacks but he failed. Each time he saw the opening, he hesitated for just a second instead of striking. The only exception was their last bout, when he kept attacking. However, Rukia seemed to have had enough of his apprehension and finished the battle herself.

In that moment, he saw how truly powerful she really was. When she fought to defend his sisters, she didn't draw her sword. Why was that? She obviously could have bested all the guards if she had, so why didn't she?

As the questions swirled around in his mind, a knock sounded at the door. Ichigo sat up and glanced to the door.

"Must be the meal," he said, "Come in!"

The door slid open and Ichigo nearly jumped when Rukia entered the room, two trays of food in her hands. She used her foot to slide the door shut and glared at him.

"First you avoid diner, then you gape at me when I bring it to you? Hurry the hell up and take this, its heavy!" Rukia demanded and Ichigo complied.

"Yeah, sorry!" he insisted as he took the tray, "What are you doing here?"

Rukia set her meal down and raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me I hit you one too many times today? Obviously, I'm here to eat with you. Or is my company not good enough?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yeah! Get that you're here to eat but…I mean, what about eating with your brother?" His eyes widened, "Don't tell me he's on his way to—!"

Ichigo abruptly jumped up and barricaded the door with both hands. Rukia sighed, walked up to him and smacked him on the head.

"Stop being such an idiot. My brother told me he has business that demands his attention he he'd be absent. And since you seemed so _fond_ of avoid him, I figured this would be a good chance for us to talk." She turned and sat in front of her meal, waiting for him.

Ichigo was relieved that he didn't have to eat with that cold bastard but they way Rukia mentioned talking sounded like she had some issues to work out with him. Then again, Ichigo had some questions for her too. He just hoped he'd get to ask them before she hit him.

Ichigo sat across from her and they quietly ate. Every so often, he would steal a glance at her. The moment he looked away, she would steal a glance at him. This continued for the entire meal, each hoping the other would start first. But then the inevitable happened, the food ran out. However, Rukia finished first and so she decided to speak.

"About what happened…"

Ichigo abruptly stopped and set his bowl down. Was she finally opening up about that one night?

Rukia took a deep breath and said, "My brother told me he would consider placing you in his forces immediately, if you could prove yourself. He said he'd be willing to forgive your rude behavior if you could conduct yourself responsibly until then."

Although a bit downtrodden that his concern wasn't addressed, Ichigo decided to forget it for now. "Did you ask for that or did your brother offer?", his condescending tone made her turn away and sigh.

"I thought so. Why do you let him rule everything about you, Rukia?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and replied, "He's my brother-in-law as well as my Lord. I can't exactly decline his orders. And don't forget, he's the one you'll be swearing your loyalty too after this is over." She folded her arms and scoffed, "I thought you would have learned that by now. After all, the only reason you're here is be employed by my brother—"

"That's not true!"

Her eyes widened at Ichigo's sudden reply.

"I came here because _you_ invited _me_. Honestly, I couldn't care less about your brother or the Kuchiki House. _You're_ the only thing keeping me here. You've given me a place to go after losing my home, I can never repay that. So, I'll stay here and join the Kuchiki forces. Not for your brother or your clan, but because I owe it to you for all you've done. It doesn't matter that we only met short time ago, all that matters is that I'm here and it's because of you." Ichigo kept his gaze firmly on her, his eyes hard.

Oddly enough, it brought a smile to Rukia's face. Seeing him so determined relieved her, knowing she was right about his potential talents. Not only that, it felt good to know that despite his rude and harsh attitude toward her clan, it was her that made him want to stay. However, the part about wanting to repay her was upsetting. Even if it made sense, it was hard to hear that the only reason Ichigo was willing to go through all this was to repay her.

Nevertheless, she smirked and replied, "Well then, if that's how you feel, you'll work twice as hard and land a hit before the end of the week!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and Rukia enjoyed the panic that overtook him. "How am I supposed to do that?!" Ichigo protested, "I can barely defend myself as it is! Maybe if I had a real sword to work with but even then—".

"Don't make such a stupid comment!"

Ichigo stopped cold as Rukia stood up and glared at him. "Drawing your sword means that you intend to kill. Any true swordsman will tell you that same. When two warriors spar with their real swords, they must be prepared to die at any time."

Ichigo though back to their first meeting, when Rukia was overpowered by the guards for not drawing her blade.

"Is that why you didn't draw your sword against Yamamoto's guards that day? You didn't want to kill them." He questioned as Rukia sat back down and stared at the floor.

She smiled sadly and said, "No matter how horrible their actions were, according to the law, I was the one at fault. They didn't deserve to die because _I _was the one who broke the law that day. I will not condemn someone to death simply because they stood in my way."

"Honorable."

"My brother called me foolish. He said that I lacked discipline and that he would need to keep a closer watch on my actions for the time being."

She looked Ichigo straight in the eye. "That's why I want to prove to him that I can handle this task. For that reason, I won't draw my sword against you until you prove to me that you can handle my strength. And the first step is managing to hit me."

Rukia suddenly yawned and rubbed her eyes. "It's late. I should go."

"Yeah…"

Even though Ichigo didn't get to ask half the questions he wanted to, he now had begun to understand how much Rukia admired and respected her brother. As well as the reason she wanted to prove herself to him so much. Although it pissed him off that she had to prove herself to her own family, Ichigo understood that feeling well.

After all, he had always wanted to show his old man just how strong he really was…now he may never get the chance.

Rukia moved to the door and said, "Have a good night, Ichigo. Be ready at dawn…or else." He gulped at her threat.

As she stepped out into the hall, she turned back to him with a seductive smile and said, "I almost forgot to mention. If you actually can manage to hit me before the end of the week, I'll give you a reward."

That seductive glance. The same one he'd seen when she offered herself to him. Ichigo couldn't help but grin and answer, "Oh really? And what might that be?"

As Rukia slowly closed the door she said, "A repeat performance…"

* * *

The days passed quickly.

Ichigo and Rukia would share an evening meal each day, spending time together to discuss his progress and how to improve his skills. After only two days, he got used to her barging in and harassing him before they spent time talking. Beyond their discussion of his progress, they often talked about their histories.

Rukia told Ichigo the story of how her sister was married to Byakuya and thus she was adopted as well. There were many tales of how Rukia struggled to find her place in the clan, considering that her sister died only five short years into her marriage. However, Rukia trained herself to protect the clan that her sister revered and Byakuya honored her wish, despite his protests.

In turn, Ichigo told her about how his mother, Masaki, was such a kind and noble woman who cared more for her children than herself. She died as she lived, pushing Ichigo away from a thief who stole more than their valuables. Isshin had arrived only moments afterward, cutting down the bastard but Masaki's wound was too deep. She died the following morning with a smile on her face.

Their stories were difficult to hear but neither of them were unaccustomed to hardships. In fact, Ichigo suspected it did him good to tell Rukia about his family, and he hoped it did the same for her. As the week came to a close, Ichigo learned more about Rukia than he'd realized, and he valued that bond more than anything else. A bond with someone that he respected and envied, as well as cared and worried for.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that the young girl who offered herself to him in that dark cell would be so important in his life. Then again, that didn't mean everything was going as he had hoped…

"Why do the days have to go by so fast?!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared for Rukia's arrival.

Six days had passed since Rukia's challenge and while Ichigo continued to improve, he still couldn't land a hit. Each day he got close and closer to landing a real hit, but each time, Rukia would up her game and deflect or counter or evade before knocking him down. Today was his final chance.

And his first chance was just opening the door. Rukia stepped inside and sighed before ducking. Ichigo's bokuto went right over her head, even though he aimed low, and she thrust the tip of her own into his stomach.

"Nice try, but since it's the last day, I'm more prepared than ever to ensure that you fail," she said as she pulled back, grinning. Ichigo grit his teeth and huffed before standing upright.

"We'll see about that," he said as he followed her out the door. He noticed she was carrying long object wrapped in cloth and asked, "What do you have there?"

She chuckled and replied, "You'll see."

As she led him to the courtyard, he considered attacking while her back was turned. However, not only would she expect that, he'd never strike an opponent in the back, not like this. He wanted to best her though honing his skills, not underhanded tactics.

When they reached the courtyard Rukia set her bundle down, turned back to him and said, "I was kind enough to give you an opening and you didn't even try to take it. Losing your nerve?"

Ichigo smirked, "Me? Losing my nerve? Never in a million years. I've just never been the one for accepting charity. I earn my victories." He took his stance and prepared. Rukia smiled at him and readied herself.

"Then show me I wasn't wrong about you."

* * *

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted as he hit the ground again.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't penetrate her defenses. One time he got extremely close, knocking her bokuto out of her hand. However, she flipped backward as he struck, grabbed her weapon and countered before he even knew what happened. Hours had gone by and the day was beginning to wind down.

"Not much…time left," he said as he panted, "Just one strike, just need to get passed her defenses and get around to the side—".

Rukia rushed him and he barely had time to block, "You're problem is your focusing too hard! Don't think about it so much! Just hit me!"

She pushed him back and continued to swat at him. Ichigo managed to deflect each attack but he couldn't stop retreating. His foot hit the edge of the koi pond and he knew there was no place to retreat to. Rukia swung downward and he deflected it before swinging at her left side. She smacked his attack away but he managed to move away from the pond and back into the open space.

Rukia sighed and slowly approached him. "If all you do is run, you'll never be able to hit me. Don't you want to become a powerful samurai, like your father? Don't you want to get your family's sword back? Aren't you going to prove to me, to my brother, to everyone that you aren't as weak as they think you are?!"

She rushed him again and they locked blades. "Shut up!" Ichigo retorted, "This isn't about proving anything to anyone! I just want to stronger so I can…" he trailed off and Rukia pressed harder.

"So you can what?" she questioned.

"So I can protect what's important to me!" he proclaimed, suddenly pushing her back and going on the offensive. Rukia effortlessly deflected and dodged his moves. No matter how hard he pressed, she managed to keep her distance, infuriating him.

Rukia scoffed and replied, "If that's so, then hit me!" She continued to effortlessly block his attacks, "Hit me! You'll never be able to protect anyone unless your able to beat me! So stop _trying_ to hit me and hit me!"

In that moment, Ichigo realized what she had been trying to tell him. Trying to hit your opponent and actually dedicating yourself and hitting them were very different things. He'd been so focused on breaking her defenses and finding ways to counter her that he'd forgotten the most basic principle: See your target and hit it!

Rukia finally had enough of defending and smacked his bokuto away, swinging her weapon downward at his shoulder. However, she hit nothing and that's when she felt it.

Ichigo saw her attack and rolled forward. On instinct, he gripped his bokuto with only one hand and swung as hard as he could in her direction. The first thing he felt was resistance as his weapon connected with his target. In the next moment, Rukia grunted heavily and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"What do think about that?" he said as he turned back to her

Rukia fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. She choked and desperately tried to take in air, coughing and sputtering. Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to stand.

"Ruk—!" His words were cut short when a real sword appeared next to his eye. Without turning his head, Ichigo saw none other than Byakuya Kuchiki glaring down at him. And despite his expressionless visage, the Lord's anger was more than clear.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you realize what you have done?" He didn't wait for Ichigo to respond. "You have not only attacked and injured a member of my clan, but the person whom owes you a debt. Such treachery will not be tolerated." He lifted his blade high preparing to strike.

"B-Brother!"

Byakuya stopped and instantly turned to his sister. Rukia lay on her side with one eye open, grasping her stomach. She breathed heavily, something that Ichigo was more than pleased to see, and said, "Don't…hurt him…Ichigo…didn't…do…anythin—" She gasped suddenly and coughed again.

"Lie still," Byakuya instructed, lowering his blade and approaching her, "Take a moment to breathe. I will say my hand for the time being" He glared at Ichigo and sheathed his blade.

Ichigo wanted to be at her side as well, but the look that the Kuchiki Lord gave him persuaded him to remain where he was. In the meantime, Rukia slowly regained her breath and felt the pain beginning to dull. She pulled herself up to a seated position and continued to breathe slowly.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Brother."

"Think nothing of it. Now, what were you trying to say? Why did you stop me?" Byakuya's tone was harsh but tender as well. Rukia moved to stand and he assisted her to her feet.

"Ichigo did nothing wrong. In fact, I was just about to praise him," Rukia said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Praise him? For attacking you?"

Rukia nodded firmly and replied, "Yes. Today is the day that Ichigo managed to land a successful strike." She glanced over to Ichigo and smiled. "I didn't hold back against him today and he managed to outmaneuver me as well. He's even more talented than I thought."

The way she smiled at him was relieving and Ichigo smiled back at her. He'd completely forgotten about everything the moment he realized he might have actually injured her. The fact that he had been trying to defeat her flew from his mind. Even Byakuya's interruption was only half-registered as he waited to see if she was alright. Now, she was praising his talent to her brother, who had obviously seen their exchange.

The only question was…would Byakuya see it that way.

The Kuchiki Lord glanced between them, noting their captivation with each other. He huffed and turned away from them, earning attention. With a calm voice he said, "I see. It seems I misread the situation. I apologize for interrupting. Carry on." And with that, he began to depart.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. How dare the bastard act so indifferent after nearly taking his head off! Ichigo doubted that it really was a misunderstanding! He gripped his bokuto firmly and took a step forward but Rukia smacked him on the head and said, "Don't even think about it."

Ichigo glared at her but she huffed and ran after her brother.

"Please wait, Brother!"

Byakuya turned around to see Rukia bowing to him. "As you've just witness, Ichigo has improved significantly in the past few days. I wish to take his training to a higher level. May I have your permission to—?"

"Are you sure?" He cut her off, "The boy still seems to be lacking in many areas. Particularly in respect for his betters."

"I trust him, Brother." Rukia insisted, "He will learn in time. I believe in him. Please, let me prove it to you." She bowed even deeper and Byakuya waited a moment before turning away from her.

"Very well. Do as you see fit."

"Thank you, Brother!" Rukia said as he walked away. She turned back to Ichigo and grinned, "I guess you win."

Ichigo smirked at her and rubbed his head, "Yeah, but I may have overdone it a little. Good thing I aimed low, huh?"

She scoffed and replied, "I'm lucky you didn't hit my ribs, you've have cracked a couple. You must have really wanted to hit me." She took a few steps closer to him and gave him a sideways smirk. "Or…were you just looking for your reward?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh, right! I completely forgot!"

Rukia's mood soured instantly. "You forgot? I go out of my way to give you an incentive to fight and you forget it?" She folded her arms and huffed, "I'm not sure you even deserve it now." She turned and began to leave.

"W-W-Wait!" Ichigo insisted, reaching out to her, "Let's not be so hasty! It's not like I completely forgot. I just thought that landing a hit was reward enough."

"Oh, so you don't want 'it'?" Rukia said with a sly grin. Ichigo face flushed and he nodded firmly.

"Oh I certainly want it! No doubt about that!"

Rukia chuckled and walked up to him. "Alright…but you'll have to wait a moment."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. "Take all the time you need."

The raven haired young woman nodded and moved past him. She walked over the outer edge of the courtyard and said, "Ichigo. Face me and close your eyes."

He did as she said and waited for his prize. He heard some scuffling and shifting, ruffling of clothes and the sound of cloth being untied. Ichigo gulped as he heard her footsteps approach him. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his chest and then her breath on his neck.

"Open your eyes…" she whispered.

His eyes shot open to see…a katana inches from his face! Jumping back and giving a particularly girly squeal, Ichigo clutched his bokuto and raised it to defend himself. All the while, Rukia laughed heartily as she gently placed the blade on her shoulder. Ichigo relaxed slightly but kept his guard up.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, "I thought you were—?"

"Giving you your reward? I am. Take a closer look." Rukia replaced the blade into its sheath and he instantly recognized the design.

"My sword!"

Ichigo smiled as she tossed it to him. He caught it and held it firmly in his hands. Running his fingers over the hilt, he quickly drew his family's blade and examined it. It had been polished and sharpened; even the hilt seemed to have been repaired to a degree. He sheathed the blade as Rukia walked up with a smile.

"I promised I'd get it back. Were you lonely without it?"she chided as he carefully watched her.

What a temptress, tricking him like that. The feeling of her hand against him, the heat from her breath. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he'd envisioned her nude when he closed his eyes. Then again, they were in the courtyard and her brother _was _nearby…he really should have expected this. And here he thought she might actually…

"Wake up!"

Rukia smacked him upside the head and it fazed him. Shaking his head, Ichigo scowled and glared at her. "This is my reward? You're just giving me back what's mine."

Now it was Rukia who frowned. "Didn't you notice how expertly maintained it was? I asked our blacksmith to personally attend to it and the cost came out of my own purse. The least you could do is say 'Thank you', Idiot!" She folded her arms and turned away.

Ichigo sighed and tucked his sword in his sash. "Fine. Thank you, _Idiot_."

Rukia sighed deeply before unfolding her arms and cocking her hip. "Just today, I'll let that one slide. But don't get cocky. Your training from now on will be even more rigorous!" She pointed to his sword. "Beginning tomorrow, you will train with a real sword. And I warn you, if you are not prepared to fight for your life…then leave this castle now."

Ichigo scowled deeper and grasped the hilt of his sword. "I'm not leaving. I've come too far to let this all go to waste. I'm ready for whatever you have to teach me, Rukia!" he said firmly as he bowed. He half-expected her to smack his head again but when he looked up he found Rukia bowing in return.

"Tomorrow, we will be equals. I won't hold back and if you value your life, I suggest you do the same." Rukia warned as she gazed into his eyes.

Despite the warning, Ichigo could see a shimmering in her violet irises, and he knew he had the same look of excitement in his own amber eyes. To spar with a worthy opponent would not be easy and he knew Rukia was far more talented and experience, but that though only excited him more.

"Get some rest. I'll fetch you in the morning." Rukia said as she turned and headed for the castle. Just before she got out of sight, she turned to smile at him and say, "Have a good night, Ichigo." And with that she disappeared into the castle.

Ichigo held on for as long as he could but he quickly burst out in an overjoyed yell. He laughed for a second before calming himself somewhat, realizing that the entire castle probably heard him. But it really didn't matter to him. As he gazed down at the sword on his waist, he smiled to himself and said:

"I'll be ready soon. Soon…I'll have the strength to protect her!"

* * *

Strangely, Rukia didn't appear at dinner that night.

A maid brought his meal and informed him that Rukia had decided to retire early. He never realized how disappointing it could be not to have her around for dinner. For a while, he thought maybe he'd actually hurt her and she was still reeling from his attack. He shook his head and dismissed the thought. Rukia was certainly tougher than that, and she probably was just tired…or so he hoped.

After quickly finishing his meal, Ichigo extinguished the candle and lay down to sleep. From the small window on the far wall, a ray of moonlight barely illuminated the room. As his eyes slowly began to close, his mind drifted back to that special night in the cell. This happened nearly every night.

He smiled as he remembered her crude words:

"_Wanna do it?"_

He chuckled a bit each time he recalled that. It was nothing like the proper noblewoman she displayed to her brother. He had seen her as a woman, not a warrior or a noble, a simple woman that wanted to feel alive. He remembered the heat of their bodies pressed against each other, the feel of her breath on his chest, the moan she let out as he touched her. Even now he could almost feel her again, like she was really here—

"Ahhhh," a soft moan sounded.

Ichigo's eye snapped open and looked down his body to see none other than Rukia Kuchiki clinging to his body. She was completely nude and smirked devilishly up at him.

"Miss me?" she whispered seductively.

His brain overloading, Ichigo opened his mouth to scream but she clasped her hand over his lips and cooed, "Uh-uh. Don't make too much noise. I didn't go through all this trouble just to get you beheaded."

She grabbed at his nakajuban and began to pull it off. Ichigo grabbed her hands and stared at her in utter shock. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he said in a hushed whisper.

Rukia raised an eyebrow and replied, "Now that's rude. I came all the way her in secret to give you your reward and this is the thanks I get." Ichigo continued to stare at her and she sighed before pushing herself off him. "Fine, I get it. You don't want—".

Before she got up, Ichigo pulled on her hands and she landed back on his chest. "Trust me, I am not opposed to this!" he insisted, "I'm just in shock! I mean, after you made me think that getting my sword back was all I'd get, and the way you teased me…I figured you…uh, weren't really interested."

A smack hit his head.

"Fool. We were out in the open. Do you realize what would happen if we openly showed affection for each other in public?"

"People would realize we have feelings for each other?"

"My brother would eviscerate you, slowly."

"That too…"

Rukia sighed again and rested her head on his chest, inhaling deeply. "Besides, do you realize how difficult it's been for me? Seeing you every single day not being able to express how much I want to be back in the cell with you?" she grinned and crawled up his chest, inches from his face, "It's been over a week. I think I've waited long enough."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "I thought you said the sex wasn't that good."

"I lied."

"Typical…"

Another smack.

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

Ichigo instantly complied and captured her lips. A moment later, her tongue pressed against his teeth and he opened to her. They mashed together as they hungrily explored the other's mouth, tongues wrapping tightly together. Ichigo's hands roamed down her naked body feeling how soft and warm her skin was.

Rukia pulled back first, gasping for air. As she looked down at him, panting, she smirked as she slunk back down his chest a bit. Ichigo was surprised for a moment before he felt her hand slip into under his robe and stroke his member. He twitched a bit as she slowly and rhythmically began massaging him, grinning up at him all the while.

Ichigo put a hand over his mouth and held back a moan, much to Rukia's delight.

"It seems you can't contain yourself. Have you been thinking about me?"

Her devilish grin was sensual enough but with her touching him like this, Ichigo couldn't stop himself. He leaned up and grasped her face, surprising her. He passionately kissed her and a hand slowly slithered down to massage her breast. Rukia was frozen for a moment before regaining her passion and she returned the kiss.

She let out a soft moan as his tongue invaded her orifice and his hand eased the tension in her chest. Ichigo pulled back with a grin and said, "Don't be so lewd. Can't have you moaning my name too loud. Beheading and all."

Rukia smirked and resumed her playing with his member as she thrust her lips onto his again. Ichigo grinned and pulled her closer, pressing her chest to his own. He groaned a bit as Rukia expertly erected him. She took her hand away and pushed him down, throwing the futon covers aside. Ichigo discarded his robe from under him and Rukia suddenly laid herself on his chest, her breast pressing into him.

Ichigo felt the heat in his face but didn't care at all, he was too preoccupied with the girl who was grinding her body against his. Rukia slid her body against his, the feel of her skin silky washing over him. He had to hold in his moans as she began to grind her sex against his cock. She continued to grind and press herself against him, a perverted smile on her face.

After more than a minute of grinding, Rukia pushed herself back and squatted over him erect member.

"Now," she said as she aligned herself to over him, "It's time for your _real_ reward!"

She plunged his member inside her and gritted her teeth to keep from groaning. Amazingly, she was able to almost completely fit him. However, she rested her hands on his abdomen and sank to her knees. Ichigo clenched his jaw as her tightness encased him. It was like heaven on earth, for a second time!

Rukia took a deep breath and began to bounce up and down on his dick, very quiet moans escaping her. Ichigo lay back and enjoyed his reward, grunting and groaning in ecstasy. Rukia quickened her pace and suddenly, she felt Ichigo's hands grab her waist, moving her even faster. She leaned back and stretched, letting the full pleasure wash over her as she bounce, her breasts doing the same.

Rukia was completely unprepared when Ichigo began to thrust his hips upward, thrusting even farther into her. She gasped loudly and her hand shot to her mouth, silencing a moan. Ichigo grinned and continued to thrust up harder. She began moaning into her hand and bent over a bit to try to stifle herself.

Then, Rukia felt her body reaching its climax and she doubled over and grabbed his shoulders, moaning into his chest. Ichigo continued to thrust upward, using his hands to hold her in place. Suddenly, he felt her sex clench and a rush of fluid escaped her. Instinctively, Ichigo pulled out of her, grabbed her face and stifled her moan with a kiss.

Rukia felt so ashamed that she nearly screamed as she came, but it was worth it! Ichigo pulled her back quickly flipped her over. Shocked, Rukia could only lay there as Ichigo pressed his member to her entrance again.

Leaning down to her he said, "I don't care how load you are," he thrust inside her and she moaned softly. Ichigo swooped in and captured her lips again, silencing her. As he pulled his had back he smirked and said, "I want to hear you say my name."

He thrust deep inside her and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wound around his waist, pulling him into her deeper. She began to pant heavily as he plunged deeper and deeper, making her get louder and louder. Ichigo continued to capture her lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth to quiet her. She moaned and groaned as pleasure began to overtake them both.

"I-I-Ichiiigo! I'm-I'm—!" she moaned as she came again, clenching around him.

Feeling his climax, Ichigo grabbed her and lifted her up, pressing her entire body against his. Rukia gasp loudly as his hot seed burst inside her. She continued to moan as Ichigo pressed his lips to hers again and laid her back down. Looking down at her, Ichigo smiled and slowly pulled out.

For a while they lay next to each other, panting. Ichigo finally turned to see Rukia smiling brightly at him.

"Sex…when you're _not_…going to be…executed. Is it better than…'waiting to die'…sex?" she asked through inhales.

Ichigo laughed and then coughed, not expecting the question. Nevertheless, he grinned and reached out to her. He pulled her against his body and kissed her. It was long and passionate and when they finally broke apart, Rukia smirked and said, "I'm guess it's the later?"

"Oh, hell yeah…"

He kissed her again and she rested her head on his chest. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her and moved in for another kiss but Rukia pressed her fingers to his lips.

"I can't stay," she reluctantly informed him, "I need to get back to my room before morning, or would you prefer to be disemboweled?"

Ichigo sighed, "You certainly know how to ruin the mood."

"I do what I can," she said with a smirk.

"Speaking of getting back…" Ichigo glanced around the room, "How did you get in here? I swear I didn't hear the door open."

Rukia smirked and pointed to the farthest wall. "In the corner, there's a hidden door that can only be unlocked from the other side. There's a hidden corridor in the walls. I don't think my brother knows about it, since I've stumbled on it years ago and he's never mentioned it. It connects to my room on a lower floor." She grinned at him and ran her finger in a circle on his chest, "Why else do you think I gave you this room?"

Ichigo chuckled and felt her begin to rise. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Rukia was a bit stunned and confused when he placed a hand behind her head and laid her down on his chest.

She looked up at him and he said, "A little longer…can you stay just a little longer?"

Rukia knew she should go, just in case someone had actually heard them and came to investigate. But then, Ichigo's body was so warm and his hands so gentle. She practically melting into his chest and was quickly losing the resolve to leave.

She groaned for a second before nuzzling into him and saying, "Just don't make a habit out of this."

"The sex or the cuddling?"

"…It depends on my mood. For now, just shut up—".

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo replied, hugging her to him, "Just hold you, I got it."

Rukia glanced up and winked at him, "I knew you were a fast learner. Best student I've ever had."

"Only student you've ever had," he added, before giving her one last kiss. "But then again, I certainly aim to _please_."

Rukia sighed sarcastically and lay her head back down. Their legs intertwined and they both began to drift off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Is that all you have to report?" Byakuya asked the bowing messenger.

"Yes, your Lordship. It seems that Lady Rukia has been frequently visiting our guest each night. However, she elected to remain in her room this evening."

Byakuya nodded and asked, "And have you ascertained Ichigo Kurosaki motives for traveling to this land?"

"I'm afraid that without someone stationed in Yamamoto's territory, we can neither confirm or deny his story. However, we did learn that his father, Isshin Kurosaki, has been reinstated into their country's military," the messenger replied.

"And about that other matter?" the Lord asked.

"I'm afraid I was unable to get much of any information about what happened between Lady Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki during their imprisonment. The only information we discovered was that the young man was ordered to cut out Lady Rukia's tongue but refused. Beyond that, it is all speculation."

"Hmmm, I see. Continue your assignment and inform me of any changes in this matter. That will be all." Byakuya waved his hand and turned away.

The messenger bowed deeply and quickly exited the room. Alone in his study, Byakuya contemplated how much Rukia seemed to be getting attached to the Kurosaki boy, and in so short a time. While he may have overreacted this afternoon, the Kuchiki Lord was certain that there was something odd between them. What was most shocking was that Rukia seemed to be hiding something from him concerning that boy…

"I will need to be more vigilant from now on," Byakuya said to himself as he prepared for bed, "I will discover the truth of this matter, by my own hand if need be."

* * *

**To Be Concluded…**

**Hello my beautiful readers! Because so many of you wanted it, here is another chapter for you. I decided to go with very long chapters because I don't know when I'll write more. I know exactly how this story will play out and I must confess, this is mainly an excuse to practice writing lemons. I'm terrible at them and I want to get better. **

**So yeah, this one's a two-parter but will most likely end this story. It just doesn't have a lot more than what it is, and I don't want to force it. But I may post another one-shot after this one so keep on the lookout. Aside from that, I'm very pleased to say that I'm working more on "The Adventures of Chappy Rukia" and I'll have a new chapter next week…hopefully. Either way, leave a review to inspire me to greater heights and keep on smiling! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Strangers in a Chamber

**Strangers in a Chamber**

**Summary: The test for the young samurai is fast approaching. The sword instructor works to keep him in line, while improving his skills. Nightly visits have turned into passionate rendezvous for these once strangers. Ichigo and Rukia may not necessarily be considered strangers any longer, but a certain Lord would wish that they remain as such. - AU. IchiRuki – Lemon **

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns Bleach and all characters, crushing the dreams of fanfic writers everywhere.**

* * *

"Again!"

Ichigo took a step forward that thrust his sword at Rukia. She expertly parried and swiped at him from the side. He ducked and spun around to her back and slashed. She rolled and hopped up before rushing that thrusting at his face. Ichigo's sword clashed with hers and they locked in place, holding each other at bay.

Rukia huffed and broke their deadlock, swiping at his legs. Ichigo jumped and kicked, hitting her shoulder and sending her rolling back. She fell to her knees and prepared to jump up when she a sword inches from her face. The raven haired warrior looked up to see Ichigo breathing heavily and prepared to strike.

Rukia sighed and said, "Good. Nice work."

Ichigo nodded and withdrew his blade, replacing it in the sheath. Rukia stood up and did the same, wiping the sweat from her brow afterward. She smiled at him and said, "You certainly improved, and in such a short time."

"Yeah," he replied, nervously scratching his head, "Only two more days. I guess we'll see if I'm ready to join your brother's forces."

"Hard to believe that it's already been almost two months since you got here, especially considering how much you've learned in that short time." Rukia said, giving him a light jab. "Not to mention how much your _skills_ have improved." She grinned at him and he nodded with a slight smirk.

"Well then, should we get ready for dinner? I'm starving." Ichigo said as he turned back to the castle. He notice Rukia's silence and turned back.

Her head downcast she sighed deeply and said, "Ichigo, I know this is sudden…but would you consider having a meal with my brother tonight?"

"Excuse me?" he said in surprise.

"Of course I don't mean alone. I would be there as well." Rukia corrected herself, realizing how difficult this request was to ask.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and replied, "Why now of all times?"

Rukia lifted her head. "Since my brother will be your Lord after you prove yourself, I thought it would be best to get acquainted with him formally. After all, you will be putting your life on the line for the sake of him and the Kuchiki House."

As Ichigo considered, Rukia clenched her fists. She needed him to agree. She needed to show Byakuya that Ichigo was more than the rude young man he met months ago. Not only for Ichigo to be accepted into their clan, but for herself as well. If her brother could see that Ichigo was worthy, he might not be so harsh if their relationship came to light.

Rukia needed her brother to approve of Ichigo and a pleasant dinner would be the perfect chance to—

"No way in hell."

Ichigo's words froze her on the spot. Her violet eyes widened as he turned away. Her arms fell limp at her side, her entire plan falling apart. She had gone the extra mile to teach Ichigo table etiquette when they ate together and told him about appropriate dinner conversation, all to show her brother that Ichigo was worthy of being allowed into the clan. But now it was all for nothing.

"I see. I guess I can't force—".

"At least, that's what I'd like to say," Ichigo continued with a grin, "But I guess I'll have to get this over with sometime so it might as well be—".

He suddenly gasped for air as Rukia punched him in the gut. "Idiot! You scared me half to death!" Ichigo hunched over and coughed as Rukia huffed and walked past him. "I'll come by to get you later this evening. And be sure to dress appropriately!" she shouted as she stomped back into the castle.

Regaining his breath, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and said to himself, "What the hell was that about?!"

* * *

Ichigo prepared for dinner, wearing a fine kimono that Rukia had given him for such an occasion. He never thought he'd have an excuse to wear it but Rukia seemed to excel in surprising him. He glanced over at his futon and chuckled a bit.

Every few nights a week, Rukia would visit him for 'private lessons'. At first it was kind of shocking but now he welcomed the event. During the day, neither of them showed any hint of being involved. After all, Rukia noticed more eyes on the both of them lately. Obviously, Byakuya was more than skeptical of Ichigo's purpose in his castle. And if he discovered that the orange haired samurai was sleeping with his adopted sister, heads would literally roll.

If the Kuchiki Lord discovered their desecration of the law, neither of them would be spared. But despite the danger neither of them wanted they 'meetings' to cease.

To Ichigo, being trained by Rukia was already a privilege, sleeping with her was practically a dream come true! Although, it never really seemed right to him, oddly enough. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted more.

Every time Rukia would visit, they would satisfy each other thoroughly before lying together for an hour before she would depart. He should have been satisfied with that, but something seemed to be missing. Even with all the times Rukia had given herself to him, she never once made any inkling that she thought of him as anymore than someone to share her bed. A valued friend and comrade, yes. A bed warmer for the cold nights, surely.

But someone to give her whole self to? Certainly not.

It really seemed to put things into perspective for Ichigo.

He was the son of their enemy. A peasant samurai with dreams of greatness. Even if he and Rukia shared a bond forged from barely escaping death, it didn't mean that she felt anything more than passionate friendship for him. And yet, to Ichigo, she wasn't merely a friend or someone to share his bed with. Rukia was the one who saved him, gave him purpose, and continued to help him long after their first meeting. She was irreplaceable and dear to him, but Rukia seemed not to reciprocate his feelings.

Any other man would have been more than pleased with their arrangement but Ichigo just wasn't. Was it wrong of him to wish for more? To desire more than friendship and heated passion from her? Honestly, he wasn't sure.

A knock at his door jarred him back to reality.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia stepped into the chamber, dressed in an eloquent lavender kimono. Her should length raven hair was pulled up and tied behind her head, an exquisite comb holding it in place. Her entire appearance complimented her figure and the color of her kimono made her eyes shine even brighter than usual.

Ichigo had seen Rukia in many lights, but seeing her dressed as a noble was shocking. She had always been a warrior, never taking appearance into consideration. It shouldn't have surprised him that she would clean up her appearance, considering they were going to be dining with her brother. Nevertheless, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her as she closed the door and approached him.

"You clean up nicely," she said with a grin, "As long as you don't open your mouth, you're pleasant enough to be around." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," Ichigo retorted, "For a second I forgot who I was dealing with. Take away your sword and put on a fancy kimono and the great Rukia Kuchiki practically becomes a docile housewife."

He groaned as she drove her foot into his shin. "I'm sorry, what was that about being docile?" she said with a fake smile. Despite the pain, it was nice to see that even when she dressed the part, Rukia was nothing short of herself.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled, pretending to be annoyed. Suddenly, Rukia stepped in front of him, her eyes hard. Ichigo stopped and met her gaze. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"We have a little more time before dinner. There are a few things I want to discuss with you," she said as she took a seat, Ichigo following suit.

"Let me have it," Ichigo insisted.

Rukia nodded and said, "This will be your best chance to win my brother's trust and confidence." She glanced around and lowered her voice. "Lately, I have notice more eyes watching us than usual."

"You think your brother's been spying on us?" he asked cautiously.

"Probably," Rukia replied, "I doubt he's doing it out of spite toward you. Most likely, he believes you're not who you say you are and thinks you have a hidden agenda." Ichigo would have made a joke about their hidden "agenda" together but the serious look on Rukia's face kept him silent.

"Either way, just to be safe…we shouldn't meet at night for a while. One wrong move could cost us both dearly." She warned, to which he nodded. Although mildly disappointed, Ichigo knew it was better to be on side of caution.

"That's fine but what about this meal thing. How will having dinner with him make earning his trust easier? Wouldn't that make me look even more suspicious, since I'll be trying to get on his good side?" he asked.

Rukia lowered her gaze and said, "I don't think so, considering that I'm the one who proposed the idea in the first place. I've been subtly hinting that you've been improving whenever I see my brother and he seems genuinely interested." She looked back up at Ichigo.

"He accepted our invitation to dinner readily so it could be that he wants to test you. Besides, he wouldn't have agreed to eat with you if he thought you were that much a threat." She nodded firmly, "That being said, I need to ask a favor of you."

"And that would be?"

She sighed. "Can you refrain from insulting my brother or my clan or myself tonight?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You're treating me as if I'm a child."

Rukia glared at him and replied, "Considering I had to practically beg my brother to spare you after your outburst when you met him, I don't think I'm overreacting in the least. You tend to be stubborn all too often."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she finished. "Wait, what was that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the most stubborn person I know. It's very obvious and you need to—".

"No, not that! The part about you having to beg him to forgive me!" he shouted, making her sigh.

"Of course I had to. Do you realize that my brother wanted to have you thrown out the very next morning? It's not very surprising. You insulted the Lord of the Castle, his clan, and inadvertently his sister." Rukia gave him a sideways glance. "You didn't actually think you got off without so much as a beating for embarrassing the two of us like that just by luck, did you?"

Ichigo's mouth wet dry. "You shouldn't have done that. I was the one at fault, sort of. Neither of us did anything wrong."

"You said the same thing to Yamamoto during our sentencing, and did it change anything?" She glared at him and he turned away, teeth grit. Rukia sighed and said, "Where or not it's fair doesn't matter to the nobility. They value being respected and honored more than doing what's right."

Ichigo gaze shot back to her. "And you're telling me to put on an act to please your brother, just because he a noble? It's practically demeaning—".

"Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed him by the collar, "Don't let it be an act then! My brother is not unreasonable and will accept you _if_ you can keep from thinking that all of the nobility are here to oppress you!"

She released him and stood up. "I'm not asking you to completely understand my brother. All I'm asking is that you give him the respect he's due. If you do that, he'll surely accept you into the clan."

Ichigo scoffed and said, "Why bother? He doesn't hold me in any such respect—".

"Then prove you're worthy of it!" Rukia shouted at him, "Prove to my brother that even though you are a peasant samurai, you have the heart of a warrior! Show him that you deserve _his_ respect and prove you're more than capable of benefiting his forces! Make him see that he'd be a fool not to accept you into the clan!"

She took a deep breath and stared directly into his eyes. "I've seen what you're capable of. And I know that you are loyal and strong and brave. You won't let my brother or anyone else stop you, because you are a proud samurai." She thrust her thumb at her chest. "That's the kind of man I know that you are - in my heart!"

Ichigo's face suddenly flushed but it faded as he slightly smirked and walked past her. He chuckled and Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what? You talk too much, Rukia."

Her brows furrowed but before she could protest, Ichigo turned his head and smiled at her.

"But…thanks."

Rukia was frozen for a moment, lost in the beauty of his smile. She quickly recovered and half-grinned at him. "Just don't make me tell you again." She said as she pushed past him and opened the door. "Let's get going. Being late is unacceptable of the Kuchiki Clan."

Ichigo nodded, "Right."

* * *

The servants swiftly presented the meal and made a hasty retreat, just in case chaos ensued. The table was large enough to accommodate all of them but they were all within arm's length of each other.

Byakuya sat across from Ichigo with Rukia sitting between them. Apart from Rukia's greeting upon their arrival, no one spoke a word. They began eating their meal in silence, and it was almost deafening. The occasional taping of eating utensils was the only sound that filled the room. Ichigo made sure to eat politely, stealing glances at both of the Kuchiki siblings.

Byakuya was the picture of grace, making practically no noise as he slowly ate. Rukia was almost as dignified, her face stoic and posture perfect. Just as Ichigo was beginning to wonder the point of having dinner with his future Lord, Rukia finished her meal and turned to her brother.

"Thank you for the meal," she said with a bow. "How have you been, Brother?"

Byakuya set his utensil down and said, "Preoccupied." His quick answer made Ichigo twitch but he said nothing, returning to his meal.

Rukia stole a quick glance at Ichigo, glaring at him for a split second. Unfortunately, Ichigo realized that no matter how much food was left, it was time to be finished. He set his bowl down and said with a bow, "Thank you for your hospitality."

The Kuchiki Lord nodded. Ichigo resisted the urge to ask why he couldn't be allowed to finish his meal, mainly because Rukia was giving him a glare.

"Tell me, how is the boy's training progressing?" Byakuya asked his sister. Being treated as if he wasn't in the room pissed Ichigo off but Rukia smiled at her brother and answered before he could.

"Very well, I must say." Rukia shot Ichigo a reassuring smile before continuing, "His natural talent with a sword has allowed him to learn even advanced sword techniques in a few weeks. It's getting to the point where I cannot hold back during our training, or else I might find myself injured."

The Kuchiki Lord accepted this information with a nod. "I see," his cold, steely eyes then focused on Ichigo himself. "My sister believes that you are more than capable of being accepted into our clan. And while I find this hard to believe myself, I am willing to trust her judgment."

Ichigo's jaw clenched and he held back his outburst. Rukia breathed a silent sigh of relief, perhaps this meeting would go without incident after all.

"However, I must ask you one thing – What makes you believe you are worthy of serving the prestigious house of the Kuchiki clan?" the Kuchiki Lord asked.

Rukia's eyes widened. Asking Ichigo to explain why he was worthy was something she hadn't anticipated. As a matter of fact, Ichigo felt he had been more than worthy ever since he arrived. That kind arrogance easily sent the orange haired samurai into fits of anger and Byakuya had lit the powder keg.

"Brother, I think that—" Rukia tried to intervene but Byakuya held up his hand to silence her.

"I want to hear it from him, personally." Byakuya decreed. Rukia lowered her head and clenched her fists. So much for best laid plans. Any moment now, Ichigo would list how arrogant the question was and ruin any chance of ever being allowed into—

"I'm worthy because I'm still here."

Rukia's head shot up and stared at Ichigo. He wore a confident smile and shared it with her for a moment before taking the full force of Byakuya's glare.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" the Kuchiki Lord questioned.

"Exactly what I said," Ichigo replied, "I know that I'm not trusted here. I know how the servants glare at me and constantly watch me. I know that since I can't prove that I'm here of my own volition, I under suspicion of being a spy. But most of all, I know that because Rukia supports my being here, she's been forced to apologize and endure the brunt of your anger. If I'd have been a lesser man, I would have fled the castle weeks ago."

Rukia wanted to smack Ichigo for bringing that up but oddly enough, Byakuya didn't seem upset by his words. Even more surprising was when the Kuchiki Lord said in a calm and un-accusatory voice:

"And? Is that all?"

Even though Ichigo knew he was bordering on ruining all his chances to enter the clan, he felt that being dishonest would be even more unbearable.

"No, there is something else. I'm not here because I want to prove anything to you, or your clan." He turned his gaze to Rukia. "I came here because Rukia asked me too. When I was forced out of my home, she offered to shelter me. Without her, I would be nothing more than a pathetic ronin who wandered the land aimlessly."

Ichigo's eyes hardened and he met Byakuya's glare. "She put her faith in me and I swore never to betray it. I don't care if other's think I'm not worthy enough to serve the Kuchiki Clan. Rukia believes in me and that's all I need to know that I'm worthy of fighting for the clan she holds so dear."

A long silence fell between all of them.

Finally, Byakuya said, "Hmm, it is clear that you hold my sister in high regard. You have respect for her and by extension, you have respect for the Kuchiki Clan. And while I am still unsure of your intension, it is clear that you will not back down from our arrangement."

"Never." Ichigo said firmly.

"I see," Byakuya said as he coldly stared at Ichigo. "While I must admit that my sister holds you in high regard, that does not mean you have the right to believe yourself worthy of serving the Kuchiki Clan. In fact, it appears that you could not care less about the fate my clan. And yet, as you said, you are still here."

"And that's all that can do to prove that I have no ill intensions toward your clan," Ichigo protested, "I won't lie. I'm not here to try to win your trust or to please you. I don't need your approval or your respect to know that I belong here."

Rukia's knuckles turned white as she gripped her kimono. How badly she wanted to punch him in the face for being so disrespectful! She glanced to her brother, his calm visage unchanged. In a way it was terrifying, since she couldn't tell if her brother was incredibly angered or simply unfeeling. Either way, she knew that this confrontation between the two men was far from over.

The Kuchiki Lord stood from his seat and said, "I admit that I have little trust for you, considering your circumstances." He turned his back. "If not for Rukia's insistence, I would have cast you out long ago."

"Brother, I apologize if—", Rukia began but Byakuya held up his hand to silence her.

"However, you have demonstrated great courage and honesty." He turned back to them. "Although I am unsure of your intensions for becoming a part of my clan, I can see that you have worked hard to earn a place here. That being said, I am still quite skeptical of your abilities. Despite your passion, I feel that I must test you personally if I am to gauge whether or not you will be of any use to the Kuchiki Clan.

Rukia's eyes suddenly widened but Ichigo only smirked and replied, "Is this a formal challenge?"

"Indeed, it is. The day after tomorrow, you and I will engage in a practice match. I will judge for myself whether you are capable of serving in my forces." Byakuya answered swiftly before turned away. "I certainly hope you will be prepared. Good evening."

The Kuchiki Lord walked to the door and promptly left.

Rukia's gaze shot to Ichigo and she gritted her teeth. This was not what she had envisioned happening! Granted, she didn't know exactly what to expect but having her brother challenge Ichigo to a duel for the right to remain here was beyond catastrophic. She stood up, marched over to Ichigo and grabbed his robes, shaking furiously.

"Idiot! Do you realize what you've done?!" she shouted. Ichigo gave her a blank look so she shook him again. "I never expected my brother would want to test you personally! You don't stand a chance against him!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ichigo protested, pulling free. "Besides, it's just a practice match. No need to get so upset."

Rukia groaned, "Practice match or not, you will be fighting with real swords. And Byakuya doesn't show any mercy! Even if you survive the battle, you he may leave you permanently disfigured!"

"I'll just have to be careful then," Ichigo insisted, much to her chagrin.

"Ichigo, let me put this into perspective for you." Rukia sat down and tried to keep a calm head. "It took you two months to stand on near-equal footing with me, and I'm still able to best you." He frowned but didn't disagree.

"Furthermore," she continued, "My abilities don't even come close to my brother's. I once sparred with him and lasted less than ten seconds. He is the most powerful swordsman in the entire clan, and he is undefeated in combat."

Ichigo scoffed and said, "I can handle it. I won't lose to someone like him—".

"Would you just shut up and listen!" Rukia yelled, her frustration overruling her. "You are nowhere close to his level of skill and it would take years of training just to last more than a few minutes against him. Let alone an entire match! Why did you have to open your big mouth?!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Just let him keep insulting me like that? Besides, he is my future Lord, I figured it was best not to lie to him!"

"That's not the point! You should have declined his request! You have no idea how outmatched you are—".

"I know I'm outmatched! But what choice did I have, Rukia?!" Ichigo shouted, standing up. "When the person deciding if I get to stay or not challenges me, I don't have any choice but to accept. More than that, I refuse to back down. Weren't you the one who said that I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way? Well, I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Ichigo…" Rukia sighed in exasperation, "This isn't like training with me. My brother will be relentless, merciless even. And I can't do anything to help you when the time comes to face him."

She stood as well, "Not only that, we only have a single day to prepare for this fight. If I had known this would happen, I would have trained you to be more defensive. Perhaps taught you more of the Kuchiki swordsman style. But there's just not enough time."

"We've got tomorrow," Ichigo reminded her, "We'll just have to work extra hard tomorrow. A full day of training." He voice riddled with confidence and Rukia couldn't help but smile a bit. "Trust me, I'm not gonna lose to him."

"You won't after I'm done with you!" Rukia replied with a nod. "I guess there's no sense in fretting over what's done. Let's retire for the night. I'll fetch you before dawn so be prepared. Tomorrow will be your final test to prove you can handle fighting for the Kuchiki Clan."

"Can't wait," Ichigo said groan. But then he smiled, matching Rukia's.

Just outside the door, Byakuya stood in silence. "Hmm," was all he uttered before departing for his room.

* * *

"My brother will be ruthless. You can't show even a hint of hesitation or it will be your end."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

They only had one day to prepare Ichigo's defense, it would be a long one indeed. The sun had just risen and Rukia had just finished outlining her brother's possible strategies. However, her advice fell on deaf ears. Ichigo was more than confident that he was prepared for this fight. His overconfidence would give her brother the advantage, not that he didn't already have it.

"Well then, let's see you block this!" Rukia shouted, narrowing her eyes as she drew her blade.

Ichigo huffed and prepared to counter her but was unprepared when she dashed directly toward him. She swung high and he went to parry but suddenly, she was gone. A sharp pain tapped him on the back and Ichigo spun his head to see Rukia standing behind him, her sword pressing into him, angled at his spine

"If you were facing my brother, you would already be dead."

Ichigo eyes widened as Rukia retracted her blade. He hadn't even seen her move, and only felt the pain when it was too late. It was more than just her small stature being overlooked. For an instant, Ichigo had completely lost track of her movements.

"This is my brother's favorite and most lethal technique. I was barely able to pull it off just now and I had to distract you from the front," Rukia explained. "Normally, Byakuya would simply seem to disappear before your eyes and reappear after he'd severed your spine. I don't even come close to his speed."

Ichigo broke out into a cold sweat. He never would have survived without Rukia's demonstration.

"Do you get it now? My brother is not to be trifled with." She sighed and took a few steps.

Rukia gripped her sword angrily. If only she hadn't insisted on that meal, this all would have been avoided. The blame lay with her alone and now, all she could do was use the little time they had left to prepare Ichigo for the fight. Even though she doubted her brother would kill him during the fight, it would give Byakuya the perfect excuse to exile the orange haired samurai, forever.

That terrifying though forced her to focus, she wouldn't let it happen!

"Honestly, why did you have to accept his challenge?" she insisted, "You could have refused and you would have only had to demonstrate your skills—".

"We both know that's not true," Ichigo said. Rukia's eyes widened as he continued. "Even if I hadn't said anything, he still probably would have challenged me. We both know that. Your brother's had it out for me ever since I arrived. So stop blaming yourself for not preventing it."

"W-What?! I don't blame myself—".

"Yes, you do!" Ichigo thrust his finger at her face, "It's written all over your face. You think that because you arranged that stupid meal, this is all your fault. Well get over it! I knew this day was coming ever since I met your brother. It's just sooner than I thought." He laughed ironically as Rukia scowled.

"You shouldn't be so pleased about this! We only have a single day! We need more time if you're going to even stand a chance of beating my brother!"

"I don't need to beat him. I just need to outlast him. Besides, aren't you the one who said you'd get me ready for the fight?" He smirked at her, "There's nothing you could have done that would have avoided this, so stop being so downhearted and teach me how to beat your brother already! What happened to the brave warrior that taught me never to give in to fear and strive to take my opponent down with me?"

Rukia's face reddened and she grumbled, "She's right here! And I'll be a damned fool if I let you lose the only opportunity you have of being accepted into the clan! Take your stance!" She positioned herself and gripped her blade, "Just you wait, by the end of the day, you'll be able to last an entire day against Byakuya!"

Ichigo prepared himself and nodded firmly, "Give me all you've got! I can take it!"

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo grumbled as he lay on the ground, exhausted. "I can't parry fast enough. I can't counter fast enough. I can't _breathe_ fast enough! How the hell am I supposed to win if you keep insisting I'm too slow!"

Rukia breathed heavily, her strength fading. "I've seen Byakuya fight with my own eyes. He would snap you in half in an instant the way you are now." She looked over and saw the sun had begun to set. She took up her posture again and motioned for him to stand.

"This is your last chance. If you can't stop me here, then you have no hope of defeating my brother."

Ichigo clenched his fist, gripped his sword and stood. He took his defensive stance and prepared for her assault.

"I'm going to come at you with everything I have, Ichigo. If you're not prepared to kill me, then I will kill you!" Rukia said before charging him at blinding speed.

Steel clashed as Ichigo barely blocked her attack. He'd been caught off guard not by her attack but her declaration. Prepared to kill her?! What was the point of being welcomed into the clan if he did that?! Rukia narrowed her eyes at his distraction and pushed him back. His sword was pushed up ward and she stabbed at his chest.

He instantly twisted his torso and her blade scrapped along his abdomen. The sudden feeling of pain snapped his instincts into play. He grabbed her blade and pulled her forward, making her lose balance. Rukia fell toward him as he sidestepped and slashed down at her back. She twisted and slapped away his attack with her sword as she fell. Her back hit the ground but she wasn't fazed, swinging her legs and tripping Ichigo.

Ichigo caught himself with one hand and rolled before jumping back up to defend himself. In that time, Rukia had rushed him again and swung upward at his face. He blocked but she kept pressing the attack, forcing him back. He was pushed to the edge of the small koi pond nearby, pressing his foot against a rock to hold his position.

Suddenly, Rukia jumped back and sheathed her blade. She narrowed her eyes and Ichigo's widened. The warrior woman almost disappeared as she sped up to him. Ichigo slashed sideways at her but found she had vanished. A shadow overtook him and his gaze shot up to see Rukia's hand on her blade, preparing to slash eye level with his face.

Rukia was going to use a quick draw technique!

Ichigo knew he had no time to defend, so he didn't. The instant her blade began to leave the sheath, Ichigo's hand shot out and pushed hard on the bottom of the hilt, forcing the blade back in. Completely unprepared for this, the momentum of Rukia's movement propelled her forward, her body colliding with Ichigo's head.

They both fell back and splashed into the koi pond, frightening the fish. It was incredibly shallow and since Ichigo fell first, he recovered almost instantaneously. Rukia took another second to fall into the water but it was enough time. She landed on her back and began to pull herself up when two knees landed on her arms, holding her down. A flash appeared before her eyes, a sword inches from her face.

Her eyes only registered the orange haired samurai that knelt down on top of her, his blade poised to strike. Rukia saw the determination and strength in his eyes and sighed, letting her head fall back into the water. The water came up over her ears, so her joyous laugh was muffled to her, but clear to Ichigo.

Rukia smiled brightly as she laughed, pulling her head out of the water. "Now _that_, was impressive! No one has ever been able to stop that attack! Well done!"

Ichigo sighed, pulled back his sword, and got off her. She reached her hand up and he pulled her to her feet. Grabbing their weapons, the pair exited the water and collapsed on the soft grass. The sun completely set behind the horizon as they breathed heavily.

"Now, you stand a chance." Rukia said

Ichigo chuckled, "It'll have to do. We'll see if I'm good enough tomorrow."

They stood up and faced each other, sheathing their blades. They bowed deeply and rose to find themselves smiling. As they headed back toward the castle, Ichigo turned back to her and said, "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia looked up to him and smiled. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him. Although shocked for a moment, Ichigo returned the embrace. They separated quickly and silently walked back into the castle.

High above them, Byakuya stared down at them from his balcony, his eyes cold as steel.

* * *

Deciding it would be best to bed down early, Ichigo separated from Rukia and went back to his room. After hanging up his wet clothes, he quickly ate the meal that had been prepared for him. He blew out the candle and lay on his futon, thinking of tomorrow morning. He would face his greatest challenge since Rukia brought him here, but he felt ready.

Winning wasn't something he figured was possible, at least not with his currently level of skill. However, if he could at least force Byakuya to have to fight him seriously, it would be victory nonetheless. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He was exhausted from today's training and his entire body was tense.

For some reason, his pillow felt softer at the moment, and a soothing sensation circled on his temples. He smiled and felt himself drifting off, until he heard something familiar.

"You're so handsome while you're sleeping. Why can't you be like this the rest of the time?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open the moment he heard Rukia's voice. It was only now he realized that his head wasn't on his pillow but her soft legs. And the soothing sensation on his temples was caused her fingers gently massaging him. Not only that, she was completely nude, baring it all for him to see.

Dumbstruck, Ichigo lay there as she smiled down at him, moving her arms down to massage his chest.

"W-What are you doing here?!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"I just thought you might like a massage, to help you relax for tomorrow's test."

"But isn't it dangerous? You said that we shouldn't—".

She scowled and interrupted, "You don't want me here?"

"I-I didn't mean—".

Ichigo was silence when Rukia bent down and gently kissed him. He eased into the kiss and returned it. Rukia pulled herself up and smiled. "I had to show my gratitude to you. I figured this was the best way."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Gratitude?"

Rukia slightly smirked, pulling back suddenly and letting his head hit the floor. He grunted but then groaned as she climbed on top of him. When he saw her face, it was surprisingly serious. All he could do was stare at her as she slowly placed her hands on his chest, bent over and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Ichigo, I owe you more than you know. That night in the cell, I had resigned myself to die as a disgrace to the Kuchiki Clan. Knowing we both were going to die, I thought that we could enjoy a heated night of passion to forget our fears." She leaned in closer. "But the experience was nothing like I expected. You could have been rough or demanding, but instead you were kind and gentle."

Rukia finally smiled giving him a quick kiss. "And when it was over, you granted my request and held onto me, all through the night. The entire night, all I could think about was how unfortunate it was that I hadn't met you sooner. That someone as honorable, generous, and _talented_," she said with a wink, "had walked into my life, but only at its end."

She closed her eyes and continued, "But that didn't matter. When the sun rose that day, I felt no fear. I had felt loved for the first time in my life." She opened her eyes and met his. "You gave me courage and strength. It never mattered that you were a peasant samurai, because you had more determination than anyone I had ever met in my entire life. And for giving me that courage, I knew that I would do anything to help you."

Rukia's hands balled into fists. "That's why I have to ask…who am I to you? Who do you see sitting here before you?"

Ichigo's hands grabbed her face and pulled her down into a heated kiss. Rukia's eyes widened but she relaxed into it. Releasing her, Ichigo smacked her on the head lightly and replied, "All I see is Rukia - the beautiful woman who I dedicated the rest of my life to."

Rukia smiled wide and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Wiping them away she said, "Will you marry me, Ichigo?"

"Isn't the man typically supposed to ask that?" Ichigo replied, slightly confused.

She smacked him upside the head and retorted, "Since when has are relationship been typical? Sneaking around in secret tunnels for midnight rendezvous?" She folded her arms and huffed. "Or are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Ichigo smirked and took advantage of her posture. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over, so that he was on top of her. She groaned but was silenced when Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back he said, "Yes, I'll marry you. But it won't be easy."

Rukia scowled, "What are you implying?" she said menacingly.

"Only that your brother will kill us if he finds out what we've been doing. That and I still have to beat him tomorrow to get into the clan in the first place." He grumbled but immediately grinned. "I may need to work off some stress if I'm gonna rest well tonight."

Rukia instantly grinned back and twisted out from under him, placing herself back on top. "I think I can help with that."

She snaked her arms behind his head and kissed him, grabbing at his hair. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and slid his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battled, Rukia pulled the tie on his robe and began pulling it off his shoulders. They broke apart only long enough for Ichigo so discard his robe.

Ichigo's hand roamed over Rukia's pert breasts, rubbing them sensually. Rukia's hand flew to her mouth to silence the gasp that overtook her. Ichigo grinned as he brought his lips to her left mound, licking teasingly. She bucked her hips and suppressed another moan as he alternated between her breasts.

Rukia continued to grind against him, slowly inching her way back. Soon, she felt his stiff member rubbing her backside and she smirked. She pushed Ichigo down, freeing her breasts. She teasingly rubbed her sex down the length of his manhood, the heat nearly overwhelming him. Rukia chuckled as she lifted her hips and positioned him.

Without warning, Ichigo thrust upward and into her. Taken by surprise, Rukia gasped loudly before covering her mouth with both hands.

"Let me help with that," Ichigo whispered as he pulled her face down to his. He thrust his hips and when she gasped, he thrust his tongue inside her orifice. Rukia moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She began bucking her hips to match the rhythm of his thrusts. They moaned in each other's mouths until Rukia felt his member pulse and she firmly pressed her lips against his as his hot seed burst inside her.

Rukia groaned along with him and only pulled back once they both fell silent. Ichigo gently slid out of her and smiled. "That…was…the best…ever!" she huffed between breaths.

"And we're not done yet," Ichigo told her. Rukia gasped as Ichigo flipped her over and gently laid her on his futon. "Since we've decided to get married, it's only fitting we fully commemorate the occasion."

Ichigo massaged her breast again, making her breathing rapidly increase again. He leaned down and kissed her as he slid inside her again. He wrapped his arms around her head, supporting her as his tongue entangled itself with hers. Rukia's arms gripped his shoulders and he slowly thrust his member back inside her. He moved slower but hit her most sensitive spot perfectly with each thrust.

A feeling of ecstasy washed over them both. It was exactly like their first night in the cell, but even more so. Rukia moaned and groaned in his mouth, feeling him smile at how pleased she was. Her walls tightened as she felt him pulsating again, binding them together as one.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled his lips back and tightly hugged her body to his own saying, "I don't care if we get caught. I want to hear your voice just this once!"

Rukia returned the embrace with as much fierceness and in a husky voice replied, "I-I-I-Ichigo! I'm—!"

He burst inside her and they both moaned, collapsing into each other's arms. Ichigo pulled out of her but pressed his body against hers. They both breathed heavily and smiled like fools. Rukia rubbed her head against his chest and snuggled close. Ichigo held her tightly, as she did with him.

"I…take it…back," Rukia said with a grin, "_That_ …was the best…ever."

Ichigo smirked and kissed her again. "And we're not even married yet."

The quietly laughed and lay there, reveling in each other's warmth. Time seemed to flow on forever and both of them began to feel drowsy. After what seemed like hours, Rukia pushed away from him and said, "I should go."

Ichigo instantly frowned and gripped her tighter. "Please, just for tonight…stay with me." His eyes pleaded with her and Rukia remember her own selfish request on the night of their meeting. Even though it was against her better judgment, she relaxed back into his chest.

"I'll go just before dawn then."

Ichigo nodded happily and covered them with the futon blanket. Their legs intertwined and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and an intoxicating scent filled him. He looked down to see Rukia peacefully sleeping in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her stir a bit before settling back into his chest. Ichigo laid his head back down and sighed happily, closing his eyes.

Then he heard a bit of shuffling and opened his eyes to find the point of a sword inches from his eyes. Shock overtook him and Ichigo slowly followed the blade all the way up to the hand that held it, and from there up to the face of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

The Kuchiki Lord's eyes bitter and cold, he said, "I hope you realized the offense you have committed."

At the sound of his voice, Rukia's eyes snapped open and she twisted onto her knees, staring up at her brother. Seeing her naked visage, Byakuya narrowed his eyes and glared at Ichigo. As Byakuya raised his sword, Ichigo pushed Rukia away and rolled just in time to avoid the attack. The Kuchiki Lord's sword embedded into the futon with sickening force. He turned his gaze to Ichigo, who was frantically throwing on his battle robes. It was lucky that they were all together after drying from yesterday's training.

"It seems that I was right not to give you my trust," Byakuya said, retracting his sword and slowly approaching his foe. "I was wary of this outcome so I decided to visit Rukia early this morning. However, her room was empty and the secret passage was unlatched. I should have expected this."

Rukia gasp, so Byakuya was aware of the secret tunnel!

The Kuchiki Lord took his stance and angled his blade at the orange haired samurai. "As penitence for allowing such a travesty to occur, I will dispatch you personally."

Ichigo grabbed his sword and barely had time to block Byakuya's attack. The force itself propelled Ichigo backward, crashing through his door. Know he had not time to rest, Ichigo rolled to the side, avoiding another strike from his foe, and ran for the courtyard. Byakuya instantly gave chase.

Meanwhile, Rukia quickly dressed herself and desperately ran for her room.

* * *

When Ichigo rushed into the courtyard, he found himself surrounded by nearly twenty armed men. All of them had their weapons drawn and pointed at him. He prepared to fight them off when Byakuya called from behind.

"Stand down. I will deal with this matter myself."

Ichigo turned to see Byakuya standing only a few feet away, poised to strike. The Kuchiki warriors did as commanded and lowered their weapons. Ichigo faced Byakuya directly, ready to defend himself.

Suddenly, Byakuya disappeared and Ichigo's eyes widened. Without thinking he twisted his arm and blocked the attack aimed at his spine. For the first time since Ichigo had met him, Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. Using that, the orange haired samurai pushed the Kuchiki Lord back and went on the offensive. He thrust at his chest and sides but each attack was met with a skillful parry.

Using all of his strength, Ichigo slashed downward and locked blades with Byakuya. Held in a stalemate, the Kuchiki Lord said, "I will only ask once. Why did you betrayed my benevolence and seduced my sister? Surely, you knew of the consequences…for both of you."

Ichigo pushed and their deadlock broke. As he continued to attack, Ichigo shouted, "I didn't betray anyone! We knew what we were doing and decided to take that risk together!"

"Foolishness."

Byakuya parried Ichigo attacks and countered, slashing him in the shoulder. Ichigo winced but kept his guard up. The Kuchiki Lord moved to attack but Ichigo met him before he could strike. Locking blades again, Ichigo sneered, "Call it whatever you want. It won't change anything now!"

"Indeed, your fate is sealed. You have damned yourself and my sister." Byakuya said as he broke the deadlock and slashed at Ichigo's face. Using the hilt of his sword, Ichigo averted the attack but it grazed his temple. Blood oozed own his face. Byakuya crashed his own hilt into Ichigo chest, making him fall onto his back. Before he could get up, he found Byakuya's sword inches from his face.

"You know that you cannot beat me. You are a lowly peasant, and I am the ruler of a might clan. Our class decided the outcome of this fight long before it began. You have no choice but to surrender and face your—".

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's sword and held it firmly in place. The Kuchiki Lord tried to pull his blade back but the peasant samurai refused to budge.

"I won't surrender to you. Not now, not ever." Ichigo glared up at Byakuya. "It doesn't matter if you're stronger than me. I have to defeat you, so I will. I'm not just fighting for myself. Rukia's life hinges on the outcome of this battle. I won't let you kill her!"

Byakuya's eyes widened for only a moment before he grabbed his sword with both hands and ripped it out of Ichigo grip. Ichigo grunted as his hand was sliced. He looked up to see Byakuya raising his sword high into the air. The blade came down, a flash appeared in front of Ichigo and the sound of steel clashing reached his ears.

"Brother! Stop!"

Ichigo's gaze shot up to see Rukia blocking her brother's attack. She pushed her brother back and took up a defensive position in front of Ichigo. Byakuya's cold eyes fixated on her.

"Move, Rukia. Do not shame the Kuchiki Clan anymore than you already have."

"I will not," Rukia said, defiantly. "I don't care how much shame it brings to me or this clan. I will not let you kill Ichigo. Moreover, I was not seduced. I gave myself to him of my own will. And I am prepared for the consequences." She held her hand out to Ichigo. Although shocked, he allowed her to help him to his feet. She smiled firmly and nodded to him before turning back to her brother.

"If the law demands that we be executed, I would rather die as a warrior, fighting for my life!" Rukia shouted, preparing for battle.

Ichigo stood next to her and took his own stance. "I agree," he said, smiling at her for a brief moment. "Of all the ways to die, fighting by Rukia's side is the greatest death I could have hoped for!"

Their eyes hardened and Byakuya stared at them, his eyes unreadable. After a moment, he sheathed his blade and said, "If that is your choice, then I will respect it. However, I will not be a part of this foolishness. The laws of the clan must be upheld." He raised his hand and the surrounding warriors drew their weapons. "Take them into custody."

Ichigo and Rukia watched as the Kuchiki Lord's warrior enclosed in on them. Ichigo parried and countered five of them before one managed to land a kick to his abdomen. Rukia swatted away the first three warriors and managed to injure a few more before one of them struck her from behind. As they both fell to the ground, the warrior pried their weapons from their hands and pinned them down. Their hands were tied and the warrior's pulled them to their feet.

Byakuya glared at them and said, "I will pass judgment on them later. For now, take the boy to the holding cells." He took a few steps before stopping to say, "However, bring Rukia to my chamber."

Ichigo's gaze shot to Rukia. She turned to him and nodded. "Wait for me," she whispered as the guards forced her to her feet and marched her away.

The guards dragged Ichigo in the opposite direction but he continued to look toward Rukia until she disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the corner of his cell, his hands still tied and not knowing what to expect. Luckily, a small window high above him showed that the sun was high in the sky. It had been several hours since the guards had tossed him in there without a word. All the while, Ichigo cursed his own selfishness.

If only he hadn't insisted that Rukia stay with him last night, this never would have happened! Even if neither of them could have predicted that Byakuya was check on his sister as he did, it didn't alleviate the guilt that plagued him. Would Byakuya really execute his own sister, just to keep from breaking the clan's laws?

Just as his frustration was peaking, footsteps stirred him. The guards returned and unlocked his cell. "Lord Byakuya will not pass judgment," they said as they hauled him out of the cell.

Ichigo stood tall as they marched him back to the very room he first met the Kuchiki Lord. When he entered the room, he saw Byakuya sitting in front of him. Ichigo was forced to sit several feet from the Lord, the guards poised to strike at any moment. The orange haired samurai's eyes met the Kuchiki Lord's and they glare at each other for a moment.

Abruptly, Byakuya raised his hand and said, "Cut his bonds." The guards hesitantly did as instructed. The moment Ichigo was freed, the Kuchiki Lord ordered, "Leave us."

The guards shared a confused look but did as instructed. Ichigo was also confused by his actions. It was then that he noticed that Byakuya had his sword sitting next to him. Did he plan to execute him personally, with his own sword? The Kuchiki Lord had said that he intended to settle this matter himself. But did that mean—?!

"Where is Rukia?! Is she alright?!" Ichigo asked frantically.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and replied, "My sister is unharmed. She was taken back to her room. What concern is it of yours?"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before glaring angrily at him. "It should be obvious!"

"Perhaps, but I assume you understand that you both committed a crime against my clan." The Kuchiki Lord eyes seemed slightly warmer than usual. "Surely you can understand my clan's position. It does not matter what you feel for my sister, or if she reciprocates those feelings. The laws must be upheld, regardless of who is at fault."

"You would sentence your own sister to death! Just to uphold the laws!" Ichigo said through grit teeth as he lowered his head.

"I do not recall saying that the punishment for her crime was death." The Kuchiki Lord retorted.

Ichigo's eyes shot up to him and he said, "B-But…you tried to kill me this morning."

Byakuya huffed, "As I said, the punishment for _her _crime was not death. However, your crimes against the clan merit an execution."

"Crimes? As in, more than one?"

"Indeed. Not only did you deceive my sister and seduce her, it is still under speculation that you were sent here by Yamamoto as a spy."

Ichigo clenched his fists and did not reply. After all, he had no prove that was here of his own volition. And even if he insisted that he hadn't seduced Rukia, the Kuchiki Lord was in no mood to hear it.

"So, what do plan to do with me?" he finally asked.

"I will pass judgment on you, based on your actions thus far. But before that, I wish to know the truth," Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him. "What occurred between you and Rukia during your captivity in Yamamoto's land?"

This caught Ichigo's attention and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask? It's not as if you would know if I was telling the truth or not. Haven't you already passed judgment on me?"

"I am willing to listen to a captive's story before passing his sentence. I do not judge a man based solely on my perception of him. As for whether you will be honest, that will be for me to decide. Either way, I suggest that you tell me the truth." Byakuya replied, waiting for an answer.

As much as he wanted to ridicule the bastard for being so arrogant, Ichigo knew that this might be his last chance to explain himself. He met Byakuya's gaze and said, "If I swear to tell you the truth, will you absolve Rukia of her crime?"

The Kuchiki Lord's eyes hardened and he closed his eyes to think. A moment later they snapped open and he said, "I will lighten her sentence. That is all I can promise."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. At least he had done what he could to prevent Rukia from being held accountable. Then again, he still had the story of their meeting to tell. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, mentally preparing himself.

"Rukia saved my sisters from one of Yamamoto's guards," Ichigo explained, "When I saw what she did, I tried to help her fight them off but we were captured. We were brought before the old man himself and I was told that I could redeem myself by cutting out Rukia's tongue."

Byakuya's eyes suddenly grew colder but Ichigo forced himself to continue.

"I refused and freed her, intending to fight my way out with her help." He smiled at the memory but quickly scowled, "However, we were captured again and condemned to death. Afterward, they placed us in the same cell, a strange act of mercy really."

Ichigo hesitated but did not back down. "During what we thought was our last night…Rukia offered herself to me—".

"My sister suggested this? Are you sure?" Byakuya's icy voice interrupted.

Ichigo nodded. "I was very surprised actually. She said she wanted one last night to feel alive," he paused and glared directly at Byakuya. "What kind of man would I be to refuse her?"

The Kuchiki Lord scoffed, "So you accepted her offer out of some sense of obligation?"

"No," Ichigo insisted, "I admit that I wanted to the same, she just beat me to it. Honestly, I'd never met a woman who was as strong, beautiful and amazing as Rukia. And with only one night to understand who she was, I won't deny that I thought I was more than lucky to share a bed with her that night."

Even if his words were bold, he had promised not to lie, regardless of the consequences. The problem was the he could practically feel Byakuya's icy rage trying to strangle him where he sat. Feeling this, Ichigo decided it was best to wrap up the story and get on with his sentencing.

"So, yeah. We did it…and then we got spared the next day." He quickly finished, "And you know the rest of the story from there."

The Kuchiki Lord nodded and closed his eyes. For several minutes, Ichigo sat and watched as Byakuya kept to his own thoughts. At last, the Lord clapped his hands and the door to the chamber opened. To Ichigo's surprise, in stepped Rukia, escorted by the guards. She was led to the spot beside him and sat at his side. Rukia instantly smiled at him. Even if it was a bit melancholy, Ichigo appreciated it and returned the smile. Rukia's hands were released and the guards quickly departed.

Leaning over, Rukia whispered, "Did I keep you waiting?"

"A bit," Ichigo replied, "But I've come to expect it of you."

Slowly, their hands clasped together and they turned to see Byakuya glaring down at them. The Kuchiki Lord looked from Rukia to Ichigo, then back to Rukia. Finally, his eyes set on their enclosed hands and he sighed.

"I must admit," he began, "I did not expect your stories to collaborate so much." He turned his gaze completely to Rukia. "It seems that you spoke the truth after all. The boy told me the same story."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at Rukia. "You mean that—?"

"It is as you suspect," Byakuya cut him off, "I asked Rukia for a full account of what took place during your captivity."

"Then why did you ask me? Wasn't her word good enough?" Ichigo sneered.

Rukia quickly jabbed him with elbowed, "You're disrespect isn't helping. Just keep quiet, Ichigo." The orange haired samurai wanted to protest, but strangely, he'd missed her abrasive attitude.

"Fine," he replied quickly.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the exchange and said, "As I was saying, Rukia provided a full account of what transpired. I simply wanted to see if you could verify it. And you did, and now it seems that you both were involved long before you arrived here."

He grabbed Ichigo's sword and stood up. "This changes the situation considerably."

For the first time, both Rukia and Ichigo looked up to him with blank expressions.

"Brother, what exactly are you implying?" Rukia asked as Byakuya approached.

"This is a delicate matter to consider. Since you have only partially broken our laws," the Kuchiki Lord replied.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, turned to Rukia and said, "Partially?" In response, Rukia shrugged and they looked back to Byakuya.

He stood over them now and explained, "The law is clear that if a member of the Kuchiki Clan is to engage in…intimate acts with a commoner before marriage, both parties must be held accountable. However, at the time this occurred, neither of you were aware of who the other was. Am I correct?"

Rukia lowered her head and replied, "That isn't exactly the case. I revealed that I was from the Kuchiki Clan when we were held captive together."

"And I told her that I wasn't actually a samurai, at least at the time." Ichigo admitted.

"That is not what I am asking," Byakuya said, drawing their attention. He turned to Rukia, "Did you inform the boy that you were to be named the next head of the clan?" Rukia gasped and shook her head. Byakuya turned to Ichigo and said, "And did you inform my sister that you were the son of your land's most trusted general?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "No, I didn't. But what does that have to do with all this?"

Byakuya extended Ichigo's sword out to him. Hesitantly, the orange haired samurai took it and set it beside him, utterly confused. The Kuchiki Lord turned and walked back to his seat, sitting down to face them.

"As I said, you have only partially broken our laws. The law forbids relations between nobles and peasants. However, Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not a peasant." Byakuya announced, shocking them both. "Appearances to the contrary, your father's noble bloodline, however thin, runs in your veins. Though you were not aware of it, it does not mean that you would not be considered a nobleman. Considering that your father has returned to active service to his Lord, you are eligible to join our clan."

"Brother, does that mean that you—?" Rukia nearly shouted, but was silence when Byakuya held up his hand.

He glared directly at Ichigo and said, "When we battled, I saw the determination and dedication needed of someone who desires to join our clan. I have no doubt that, given time, you would be a valuable asset to my forces."

Rukia smirked at Ichigo but he was a bit too shocked by all this to react, which was fine because Byakuya was not finished.

"However," the Kuchiki Lord continued, "the matter still stands that you both gave yourselves to each other before marriage. Not only that, I am still unconvinced of your intentions for my clan…and my sister."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, "After all that, you still think I'm a spy—!" Rukia jabbed him again and glared, silencing him.

"Do you have proof of your innocence?" Byakuya asked, to which Ichigo scoffed and turned away. "I rest my case. It is my duty to pass judgment on you both for your transgressions. And I have come to a decision."

Rukia bowed and forced Ichigo down with her. "We will abide by your judgment, Brother." She said. She looked over and smiled at Ichigo, tightening her grip on his hand. Ichigo nodded and gripped tighter as well, his scowl fading.

Byakuya stood up and proclaimed, "For your crimes against the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia Kuchiki, I have decided to reassign you to Hisa Castle. There you will take up its defense in case of an invasion from Yamamoto's troops."

Rukia couldn't stop herself from lifting her head and staring at her brother. Hisa Castle was named after her late sister, Hisana. It was there that Byakuya and Hisana spent most of their youth, and also where Hisana breathed her last breath. Rukia quickly bowed again and said, "I understand. It shall be done, Brother."

Byakuya turned his gaze to Ichigo and announced, "And you, Ichigo Kurosaki. For your crimes against the Kuchiki Clan, you will serve as Rukia's personal bodyguard, attending to her ever need."

Shock overtook Ichigo and he wasn't sure if it was some kind of trick or not. He was tempted to believe that Byakuya was lying but that didn't seem like something he would lie about. No words formed in his confusion. However, Rukia's elbow helped him to find words and he finally said, "It will be done…Your Lordship."

Byakuya nodded and said, "You will leave immediately. I will prepare a coach." The Lord stood and walked pasted them, pausing only for a moment to look down at his sister's joyous smile. He exited the room and walked to his study nearby.

Sealing himself inside, Byakuya opened the memorial of his wife and gazed at image. Hisana's caricature smiled back at him and for the first time in years, he smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the chamber.

The moment Byakuya left, the pair lifted themselves up and glanced to each other, slightly confused.

"W-What just happened?" Ichigo asked, still trying to settle his thoughts.

"I think my brother just gave us a castle," Rukia replied. A bright smile stretched across her face and she chuckled. "We were spared once again," she winked at Ichigo, "Fate's a stranger thing than I imagined."

"I'm not complaining," Ichigo said with a laughed as pulled her into a hug.

Rukia pushed back and grinned. "I guess this mean's well be spending even more time together."

"How are we ever gonna manage this?" Ichigo replied, mimicking her smirk. Rukia snaked her arms around his head and held him tight.

"We'll think of something," she whispered as her lips met his.

* * *

The servants loaded up the coach with all their belongings. Mostly Rukia's since Ichigo had almost nothing. Ichigo stood by the coach, waiting for Rukia to arrive so they could be off. He was incredibly stiff because Byakuya was standing next to him, unmoving. Neither of them had spoken a word since the Kuchiki Lord's ruling yesterday and it was becoming awkward.

Byakuya completely sealed the secret passage and forbid either of them to see each other until their departure. Ichigo surmised that it was the Lord's way of punishing them before their actual "punishment" or perhaps "blessing" was carried out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya broke the silence, making Ichigo jump a bit. "I feel that I need to state that I do not trust you."

Ichigo scowled and replied, "Yeah, I figured that. So why are you letting us off so easily then?" The words came out before he could stop himself. He shouldn't be questioning such a great thing but he was still skeptical that the coach wouldn't burst into flames the moment they departed.

Surprisingly, all Byakuya did was take a deep breath and say, "What you and my sister do in private is none of my concern, as long as it remains private." He shot a quick glare to Ichigo before continuing, "Also, because my sister has placed a great deal of trust in you. The reasons for that elude me but I will respect her decision. Does that satisfy you?"

"Not really," Ichigo confessed, sensing more to his decision.

The Kuchiki Lord looked straight ahead and replied, "Just as you offered your life for hers, she made the same request of me earlier that day."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he said, "Don't tell me that she—?"

"It is as you suspect. Rukia offered her own life in exchange for allowing you to live. I have never seen her act so recklessly and yet so honestly." Byakuya retorted, turning back to him. "I will only say this once; if you ever betray my sister, I will hunt you down and slowly disembowel you." For an instant, Ichigo sword he saw the Kuchiki Lord grin as he finished with, "That is, if she doesn't deal with you herself."

"That certainly sounds like her. But I think I'll be fine." Ichigo joked.

Byakuya's instantly hardened and he turned to face Ichigo completely. "I certainly hope you are taking this punishment more seriously than you appear to be. After all, if anything happens to Rukia while I am away, you will be held completely responsible."

Ichigo slightly panicked and laughed nervously before sighing and turning to see Rukia approaching them. When he smiled the moment he saw her, Byakuya's cold gaze dissipated. Rukia was dressed in her warrior robes with her sword at her side. Her violet eyes shined as she marched up to the two men and bowed.

As she lifted her head, she smiled at them and said, "I am prepared. Goodbye, Brother." Byakuya nodded in response but said nothing.

She turned to Ichigo and said, "Shall we be off?"

"Just waiting on you," he chide, "Seriously, how long does it take to grab your sword?"

Rukia smirked as she passed him and stomped on his foot. "Be respectful in front of Byakuya," she whispered as she stepped off his foot and into the coach. Limping, Ichigo climbed into the coach as well.

Byakuya closed the door and Rukia glanced out the window at him, smiling sadly. "Thank you, Byakuya." She whispered, unsure if he could hear it. The coachman whipped the horses and they began their journey to Hisa Castle.

As the dust settled, Byakuya bowed slightly and whispered, "You can rest easy now, Hisana."

* * *

"Did you ever imagine something like this happening?" Rukia suddenly ask when the coach was far away from the castle.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo replied, settling in next to her. She looked out the small window, back toward her brother's castle and sighed.

"I mean about everything that happened to us. It's funny to think about. We stared out as just two strangers in a cell," she said with a chuckle, "And how we're practically the rulers of a castle."

"Nope, never figured that would happen. I always thought I'd die alone, actually." Ichigo chided.

Rukia smacked his head and retorted, "Why is it so hard for you to enjoy the moment?" But then she smirked up at him and relaxed into his arms.

Now it was Ichigo that chuckled as he smiled down at her.

"All I really know is: We're not strangers anymore."

* * *

**The End**

**(Seriously this time)**

**How was that? Personally, the ending was difficult but fulfilling. Did you see it coming or was it kind of unexpected? Either way, I had a blast with this idea and I'm glad it's finished. I know that a few of you want it to go on but I was going for a simple story with elements of romance, action, comedy and drama. I think it turned out great and it's reached its natural end. **

**I'm still going on with "Adventures of Chappy Rukia" and I should have another chapter out in the next couple of weeks. I'm on a tight schedule and only get a very minimal time to write and edit before posting. Plus, creating comedy is an experience in and of itself so it takes time. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed any of my stories or me. Each time I get a review or a fave or follow, it really makes my day and shows that someone likes what I'm putting down :D**

**Leave a review if you've got time and keep on smiling my beautiful readers! :)**


End file.
